Incarcérées
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Bella va passer dix mois en prison et doit s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Mais pourquoi avoir tout fait pour être emprisonnée? Dans le milieu carcéral, pourra-t-elle compter sur l'aide d'autres "criminelles" et mener à bien sa mission? Pourquoi son avocat, Edward Masen, s'entête à vouloir l'innocenter? Devenue Izzy Higginbotham, elle ne peut compter que sur elle-même. TERMINÉE
1. Juin 2014

_Bon dimanche à toutes! Voici ce qui m'a occupée ces derniers temps, je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de démarrer une nouvelle mini fic. Elle n'est pas toute rose, je peux comprendre que le thème vous rebute mais j'espère vous divertir tout de même. Rassurez-vous, il y aura bien d'autres histoires et fics plus joyeuses. Chapitres courts et réguliers. On va suivre Bella et ses co-détenues sur une année._

* * *

 **INCARCÉRÉES**

 **Rating T**

 **PDV Bella**

 **_oOo_**

 **29 Juin 2014**

« Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham, vous êtes condamnée à dix mois d'emprisonnement ferme à compter de ce jour pour avoir conduit en état d'ivresse, provoqué un accident de la route et fui le lieu de l'accident dans la nuit du 21 avril 2014. La séance est levée. »

Le marteau du juge s'abattit mais je ne sursautai pas, j'avais attendu ce moment depuis deux mois. J'étais exactement là où je le voulais.

« Et merde ! » pesta mon avocat.

Je me retournai vers lui, étonnée et agacée, il avait été une plaie à la minute où il m'avait été assigné. Mon père détourna mon attention pour me serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Lui seul connaissait la vérité, il n'acceptait pas mon choix mais avait promis de ne pas m'en empêcher. Je savais le poids du sacrifice que je lui avais imposé.

« Papa, n'oublie pas. »

« Je sais Bella, pas de visites... Tu m'appelleras, hein ? »

« Tous les jeudis soirs, c'est promis. »

J'essuyai mes larmes ne voulant pas rajouter à sa peine, il était mon modèle et au fond de lui il était fier de moi. Il me relâcha non pas de gaité de cœur, un gardien m'emmena hors du tribunal, seul mon avocat fut autorisé à me suivre jusqu'au véhicule blindé.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » lui lançai-je.

Il remonta ses lunettes et me toisa avec dédain. C'était un avocat commis d'office, soit il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se mettre à son compte ou bien il avait été forcé à faire quelques mois d'apprentissage avec une clientèle non choisie. Une chose était certaine, Edward Masen n'était pas ici par vocation.

« Vous auriez du être libérée. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« J'ai plaidé coupable, je vous rappelle. »

« Oui, contre mon avis. » répliqua-t-il toujours énervé.

Je haussai les épaules et regardai une dernière fois autour de moi. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu et dégagé, la rue bruyante.

« Bon séjour en prison, mademoiselle Swan. » m'interrompit l'avocat.

* * *

 _Voici le début..._


	2. Juillet 2014

_Chaque chapitre traitera d'un mois._

* * *

 **Juillet 2014**

Je fus emprisonnée à la prison de Bradford County, comme je l'avais prévu parce que je n'avais rien laissé au hasard.

En posant le pied dans ma cellule, j'avais moi-même enfermé Bella Swan. Je n'étais plus la jeune fille sans histoires et invisible, celle qui respectait les limitations de vitesse et les panneaux d'interdiction. J'étais devenue Izzy Higginbotham, une autre que personne ne connaîtrait pas. Même si j'étais dans une prison pour peines courtes, je ne pouvais pas ignorer que j'évoluais désormais dans une arène où ma survie dépendrait de ma force. J'avais une mission, je ne la réussirais pas en restant libre, j'avais besoin d'être là.

Pendant deux semaines, j'étais restée en cellule avec trois autres nouvelles arrivées. J'avais gardé le silence quand elles s'étaient racontées leurs vies, expliquant ce qui les avait conduites ici. Je n'avais pas commis un crime, seulement un délit et rien de glorieux, le mystère devait subsister, cela valait mieux.

J'appris vite et douloureusement qui régnait entre ses murs, où aller et où ne jamais aller, quel gardien ou gardienne il ne fallait pas regarder dans les yeux. Je m'habituai à être nue au milieu de dizaines d'autres femmes, sans intimité sauf derrière la porte close des toilettes, et encore. Il n'y avait ici aucun endroit pour que je puisse pleurer, regretter et avoir peur. Deux jours après mon incarcération, j'avais pourtant eux deux heures, enfermées dans un placard de ménage pour digérer la situation. J'avais été libérée par un gardien qui m'avait conduite à l'isolement. Vingt-quatre heures dans quatre mètres carré me donnèrent au moins l'occasion de me reposer sans peur et d'échapper aux ronflements de celle qui dormait sous ma couchette.

Deux semaines plus tard donc, je quittai la cellule pour les dortoirs. j'avais été installée avec Rosalie Hale, une jeune femme à peine majeure. Elle était belle à couper le souffle, j'avais été témoin dès le début de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait, que ce soit auprès des femmes gays ou de certains gardiens. Mais Rosalie préférait se tenir à distance de ces prétendantes et prétendants, pour parler poliment. Elle ne faisait rien de spécial pour être belle d'ailleurs, contrairement à d'autres, elle ne se maquillait pas, elle ne passait pas sa journée à se brosser les cheveux ou à se faire les ongles.

En face de nous, il y avait Marie Alice Brandon, Alice comme elle voulait être appelée. Elle était très sociable, trop pour Izzy. Je l'avais envoyée balader plusieurs fois avant qu'elle pige que je n'étais pas là pour jouer à la poupée. Énergique, toujours souriante et pimpante, Alice détonnait dans cet univers morne et sale. Elle avait été condamnée à un an de prison pour avoir volé à des vêtements et des bijoux dans une boutique de luxe où elle travaillait.

Un peu plus loin dormait Esmé, la maman des gentils, Alice l'adorait et Rosalie la tolérait. J'entendis bon nombre de rumeurs à force de rester silencieuse, beaucoup de cachotteries et petites magouilles. Esmé était l'innocente de notre prison, victime d'une bavure et de la violence des hommes. Elle était un symbole et un modèle pour toutes les prisonnières qui avaient été des gentilles à l'extérieur et qui avaient trébuché sur les chemins sinueux de la vie. Esmé avait écopé de vingt ans de prison pour avoir tué son mari qui la battait. Elle n'avait pas eu de circonstances atténuantes lors du procès, l'enquête avait apparemment été à charge et chapeautée par des amis de son défunt tortionnaire. Elle avait été placée ici trois ans plus tôt pour bonne conduite après quatre ans dans une prison fédérale. Elle était l'exception et un martyr.

Nous n'étions pas censées être avec des tueuses mais les procès ne condamnaient pas toujours avec équité. Certaines ici avaient eu des remises de peine, d'autres avaient déjà fait plusieurs années dans une prison fédérale et avaient été transférées ici pour bonne conduite. Il y avait de toutes sortes de condamnées mais principalement l'argent et la drogue avaient été la perte de la plupart de ces femmes. Je savais déjà qui je devais approcher et surveiller. N'importe qui ayant internet pouvait savoir qui se trouvait dans cette prison et pourquoi, j'avais cherché à mémoriser celles enfermés pour des faits graves, agressions et tentatives de meurtres. Des prisonnières comme Carmen Diaz, par exemple, devenue sans le savoir une mule pour la drogue, ne m'intéressait pas.

Il y avait le gang des salopes, appellation imposée par elles-mêmes, c'étaient ses membres qui m'avaient bizutée à mon arrivée. Intimidations, coups, humiliations, privation de repas, le premier mois à Bradford fut rude pour moi, je m'étais contentée de ce mot pour répondre aux questions de mon père. Samantha et Jessica, autoproclamées les gardiennes en chef, étaient en fait deux femmes dans la vingtaine, tatouées et supposées lesbiennes, le mythe était primordial sans doute.

Elles étaient suivies d'une dizaine de lèche culs qui voulaient bien manger de temps en temps. Jess et Sam exécutaient les ordres des deux véritables patronnes des lieux, une autre criminelle de longue date qui avait été exceptionnellement placée ici, Lauren, et la plus vicieuse des gardiennes, Jane Volturi.

Lauren avait tué accidentellement un policier, je ne savais rien encore des circonstances, ça faisait d'elle une femme respectée et écoutée. Elle avait la quarantaine, protégeait les hispaniques mais avait de l'influence sur chaque groupe ethnique de la prison. Lauren avait un droit de regard sur tout. Je n'avais eu aucun contact avec elle mais j'avais reçu un avertissement de ses deux toutous, quoique je fasse, je serais surveillée, en clair si je commençais un trafic, elle prendrait sa taxe. Et pour délivrer ce message, Jess et Sam avaient cru nécessaire de le faire quand je me douchais. Elle m'avait tiré par les cheveux et mise au sol brutalement devant les autres. Sam s'était alors assise à califourchon sur moi et m'avait donné une gifle pour s'assurer que j'avais bien compris.

Jane Volturi ressemblait réellement à un ange blond et pâle mais avec un regard diabolique. Elle aimait nous humilier, jamais elle ne nous appelait par nos noms, nous étions du bétail pour elle. Ses sourires étaient plus menaçants qu'un couteau aiguisé, on s'écartait dans les couloirs pour la laisser passer. Et elle était dans ma ligne de tir, pourtant je ne pouvais encore rien faire. Il fallait que je fasse profil bas les premiers mois, ensuite je chercherais des preuves.

Volturi et Lauren collaboraient plus ou moins discrètement, assez en tout cas pour que le surveillant général n'ait jamais cherché à s'en mêler. Les autres gardiens faisaient leur boulot sans complaisance mais sans cruauté. Les hommes se tenaient à distance des prisonnières, c'était leur règlement, ils ne surveillaient pas les douches et les toilettes, rarement le dortoir. Ils étaient là pour nous emmener d'un point A à un point B, à la cantine, aux ateliers, dans la cour.

Mon père m'avait expliqué que pour bon nombre, travailler dans une prison n'était pas un choix, plutôt une solution à une situation difficile, ou bien un changement d'orientation après avoir merdé dans les forces de l'ordre.

Le mois de juillet fut aussi chaud que je l'avais craint, et surtout humide. Dans chaque recoin, on voyait la moisissure prospérer. J'avais reçu des livres et tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour rester propre en bonne santé par mon père et Phil, mon compte à la banque de la prison était assez fourni pour m'acheter à manger et un café une fois par semaine près de la salle des visites.

Je ne recevrais pas de visites, mais à chaque fois que j'observais mes codétenues rencontrer leurs proches, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer être un jour appelée, et la voir assise sur une chaise, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Je n'étais pas croyante mais dans ces moments-là je priai.

« Eh ! Izzy ! » m'interpella un matin Carmen.

« Ouais ? »

« Allez, assieds-toi avec nous. »

Esmé, Rosalie, Alice et elle étaient les seules à m'accorder un peu d'attention et après près d'un mois de solitude, je décidai d'intégrer leur groupe. Toutes me sourirent sauf Rosalie qui resta indifférente.

« Tu as ton entretien quand avec le conseiller ? » me demanda Carmen.

« Demain. »

« C'est lequel ? » me questionna Alice.

« Black. »

« Méfie-toi de lui, me dit alors Rosalie. Il va essayer de copiner avec toi au début. Il est manipulateur, magouilleur et il a les mains baladeuses. »

Alice qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire, se rembrunit soudain et je compris qu'il y avait un danger. Je sentis une présence derrière moi, Jessica se baissa à ma droite et lécha ma joue avant de ricaner.

« Tu socialises petite ? »

« Laisse-la tranquille. » intervint Esmé.

« Attention la maman... rétorqua Jess. Tu n'as pas demandé l'autorisation d'adopter celle-là il me semble. »

« Je vais parler à Lauren. »

« Ouais bah en attendant... »

Elle attrapa ma nuque et poussa ma tête directement dans mon assiette. Je grognai mais ne résistai pas. Elle s'en alla en rigolant, triomphante.

« Ça va aller, au bout de trois mois, en général, elles t'oublieront, me rassura Esmé. Garde ton sang froid parce qu'elles adorent provoquer. »

« Ouais, crois-moi, t'as rien à prouver face au gang des salopes. » appuya Alice.

Mon entretien le lendemain avec le surveillant se déroula rapidement. Il me demanda si travailler à la buanderie me plaisait, je répondis oui, il me demanda si j'étais rackettée, je répondis non, il me demanda si j'étais homosexuelle, je répondis non.

« Venez me voir si vous êtes victime d'agressions et ne pensez pas que vous devez vous adonner à l'homosexualité pour avoir la paix. »

Je le regardai, choquée. Ne savait-il pas ce qu'il se passait dans cette prison ? Il valait mieux ne rien dire, Black ne m'aiderait pas de toute façon.

Cette nuit-là, je fus réveillée par des cris puis l'alarme qui nous obligeait à nous lever et à rester debout devant nos lits pour le comptage ou inspection.

Un gardien fouilla mon coin, il s'exclama « je l'ai ». La minute d'après j'étais menottée et menée vers une cellule d'isolement.

* * *

 _Vous avez rencontré la plupart des personnages, les histoires d'amour viendront mais seront reléguées sur un second plan. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis!_


	3. Aout 2014

_Bonsoir à toutes,_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en suivi/favori. Comme je vous l'ai dit ça n'est pas une histoire d'amour simplement._

 _Une lectrice a deviné mes sources ! J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic il y a longtemps mais il me manquait des détails sur la vie en prison pour que le récit soit crédible, et comme je ne me suis jamais faite attrapée... lol_

 _J'ai découvert il y a trois semaines la série « Orange is the new black » qui est vraiment bien, ça se passe dans une prison de femmes et j'ai donc eu beaucoup d'informations. Évidemment je n'ignore pas que le fait que Bella ait voulu être incarcérée ressemble à la série « Prison Break » mais je n'ai pas suivi cette série._

 _Merci aussi à L.I.E et Morgane qui ne sont pas inscrites, merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture à toutes._

* * *

 **Aout 2014**

Cette fois-ci j'étais restée quatre jours en isolement, et quand ils me sortirent de là je remerciai le ciel parce que je commençais à perdre la raison. La lumière était constamment allumée dans la petite cellule, je n'avais plus de repères de temps. La bouffe était encore pire qu'à la cantine et les cris de deux autres détenues m'avaient forcée à enfoncer des morceaux de pain dans mes oreilles pour réussir à m'entendre penser.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous avez été envoyée là ? » me demanda en chuchotant le gardien qui m'escortait vers le dortoir.

« Non. » répliquai-je en maitrisant ma colère.

« On a retrouvé sous votre matelas une paire de ciseaux, Janet Williams n'a plus de cheveux maintenant. » m'apprit-il.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça ! »

« Stanley vous a piégé, j'ai réussi à le prouver. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez une cible désormais. Je suis désolé. »

« Merci agent... Mc Carthy, lus-je sur son badge. Merci quand même. »

Il était l'heure du coucher, dans le dortoir, les autres détenues étaient debout pour le dernier comptage de la journée, il y en aurait deux autres durant la nuit. Ma colocataire, Rosalie, soupira en me voyant arriver, sans doute avait-elle apprécié ces derniers jours seule. Je pris la position et alors qu'il aurait déjà dû être en train de quitter le dortoir, le garde s'attarda, il jeta un regard furtif vers Rosalie puis me demanda d'aller vérifier mes affaires. Il avait eu une bonne intuition, ou bien était-ce l'expérience.

« Il manque beaucoup de choses. » réalisai-je en serrant dans ma main le cadenas défoncé qui aurait dû rester sur mon petit placard.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse une chance de vous en sortir sans avertissement. Vous savez parfaitement que le vol est interdit. »

Des soupirs résonnèrent, plus de la moitié des détenues de mon dortoir allèrent fouiller leur coin, elles défilèrent de mauvais poil devant moi pour aller déposer leur butin sur mon lit.

« Je vous ramène un nouveau cadenas demain matin, me promit le garde. Bonne nuit à toutes, extinction des feux. »

J'avais au moins de la chance de ne pas être avec un membre du gang dans ce dortoir, une chose était certaine, le gang des salopes n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Jessica fut envoyée à l'isolement, en son absence, je rasais les murs et tâchais d'éviter ses comparses. La punition arriverait, c'était à moi de décider si j'allais montrer mes crocs ou non. Je ne pris pas la peine d'aller me réfugier chez le conseiller, il était clair que la voie officielle n'était pas efficace t d'après la rumeur, il recevait des visites spéciales de la part de Samantha.

Quelques jours plus tard, celle-ci décida d'agir seule. J'étais aux toilettes, évitant les douches et me lavant au gant en privé, quand elle débarqua. Elle grimpa à la fine paroi séparant chaque toilette et me regarda faire sans rien dire. Elle en descendit lorsque de guerre lasse, je sortais de ma cachette. Nous fûmes alors face à face, j'avais en main ma trousse de toilette pleine, je la sous-pesai, ça pourrait faire quelques dégâts. Il était temps pour moi d'appliquer ce que mon père m'avait appris.

Samantha porta le premier coup mais je réussis à l'esquiver. Elle grogna et voulus me plaquer contre les portes des sanitaires, là encore, je fus plus rapide. Elle ne sembla pas comprendre mon geste quand j'empoignai ma trousse de toilette. Je fis semblant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, elle bougea vers les lavabos, ce que j'avais anticipé. Ma trousse de toilette vint la gifler une fois puis une autre. Elle vacilla et je la frappai encore puis je la laissai souffler rien qu'une seconde avant de lui donner cette fois-ci un coup de poing dans le ventre. À ce stade, l'adrénaline me guidait, je ne m'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle violence mais après un mois de mauvais traitements, j'avais besoin de me défouler et de me venger.

Samantha me supplia d'arrêter tandis que je m'acharnais sur ses côtes. Un gardien ne tarderait pas à rappliquer à cause de ses cris et ce qui m'inquiétais le plus était d'être vue. Sans témoins, Samantha pourrait donner sa version des faits sans forcément subir de pression pour une revanche. Je la forçai à se relever et la conduisis sous la douche. Toute habillée, je la plaçai sous le jet, son sang se mêla à l'eau.

« Tu m'oublies. » lui dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

Elle hocha la tête, je ne pouvais pas être certaine qu'elle le ferait. Il lui restait à expliquer ses blessures, une chute dans les escaliers suffirait-elle ?

 **_oOo_**

Je ne fus plus la cible du gang le reste du mois, Jessica avait passé deux semaines à l'isolement et était sous le coup d'une nouvelle condamnation pour détention d'une arme.

Je m'étais rapprochée de mes compagnes de dortoir, Esmé, Carmen, Rosalie et Alice par la force des choses. J'étais suspectée d'avoir lutté contre Samantha même si celle-ci s'obstinait à répéter sa version. Je le savais parce que Lauren, leur chef, me croisait régulièrement dans les couloirs et je n'étais pas paranoïaque. C'était un avertissement, j'avais prouvé que je n'étais pas une détenue qui se laisserait soumettre facilement, mon père m'expliqua que j'étais devenue en quelque sorte le prix d'une loterie.

« Elles voudront faire leurs preuves en t'affrontant. » s'inquiéta Charlie, un jeudi soir.

« Pour le moment je suis au calme. »

« Je me suis renseignée sur Lauren, elle a déjà été entendue comme témoin dans de graves accidents et un suicide au sein de la prison. »

« Elle se cache derrière les autres. » confirmai-je.

« Tu devrais au moins prévenir quelques gardiens. »

« Ils s'en foutent, sauf un mais c'est parce qu'il est arrivé il y a six mois. »

« Quel est son nom ? Je vais - »

Il savait pourtant que nos conversations pouvaient être entendues, le courrier été lu, pensait-il réellement que je pouvais lui parler d'un gardien sans éveiller la suspicion ?

« Charlie, je suis entourée d'une dizaine de personnes. »

« Si seulement tu voulais bien que je- »

« On en a déjà discuté. Je dois raccrocher. »

« Ok, prends soin de toi, ma chérie. Fais très attention. »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. À la semaine prochaine prochaine. »

« Au revoir Bells. »

J'avais appris à ne pas culpabiliser, mon père payait cher ma vengeance, lui qui avait toujours eu à cœur de me protéger, il avait du me laisser enfermée en prison.

Carmen termina son appel peu après, elle et moi marchâmes vers la cantine et elle se mit à parler des repas de la semaine et de l'apport caloriques insuffisant et mal réparti. Je compris facilement qu'elle tentait de me dérider après cette conversation avec Charlie.

« Eh Izzy, Carmen ! » nous interpella Alice après que nous ayons récupéré notre plateau.

Nous nous installâmes à la table et comme souvent Alice monopolisa la parole, de temps à autre Carmen et Esmé arrivaient à placer quelques mots. D'habitude j'écoutais parce que j'étais venue pour ça, écouter, enquêter, espionner mais ce jour-là je n'avais pas la force. Face à Rosalie, je me contentai de manger mon repas, déjà habituée à mâcher sans déguster.

« Tu pourrais venir avec nous, Izzy ! » s'exclama plus fort Alice.

J'allais lui demander de répéter quand Rosalie ricana.

« Tu as un problème ? » lui lançai-je sèchement.

« Oui, toi, et ça dure depuis déjà trop longtemps. »

Je lui accordai un sourire faussement compatissant.

« Dommage que les salopes soient trop occupées avec leur trafic de cigarettes et de drogue. »

Cette fois-ci, je laissai tomber le masque, j'abattis mon poing entre nous deux faisant sursauter nos compagnes.

« Tu ravales ton venin et tu patientes ! Je serai sortie avant toi. » lui rappelai-je méchamment.

Rosalie, je l'avais enfin appris après des négociations longues avec Alice, était incarcérée pour tentative de meurtre sur son ex qui l'avait violée avec la complicité de trois autres hommes. Le juge avait retenu des circonstances atténuantes et elle avait été condamnée l'année dernière à trois ans ferme.

« Oui mais pas forcément en vie. »

Je quittai la table, pas certaine de garder mon sang froid, tandis que les autres rabrouaient leur camarade. Il fallait que j'évite de me faire une ennemie de plus, le problème était que Rosalie Hale était une vraie pimbêche, totalement insensible et entièrement égocentrique.

Le dernier samedi d'août, je fus surprise d'entendre mon nom appelé pour un appel, je n'attendais aucun appel évidemment. Charlie avait-il failli à sa promesse ou bien était-il porteur d'une bonne nouvelle ? Je courus vers les téléphones, récoltai pour cela un avertissement, puis décrochai le combiné et tapai mon code.

« Oh Bella ! Je suis désolé, je sais que je ne devais pas le faire mais il fallait que je te parle. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » le questionnai-je impatiemment.

« Rien, pas d'améliorations. Mais je dois te voir. »

« Non ! Absolument pas ! Si quelqu'un te reconnaît, tout mon plan sera foutu. Il est impossible de garder un secret ici. Les murs ont des oreilles. »

« Bella, je n'arrive plus à dormir la nuit... s'il te plait, je dois te voir. Quand elle se réveillera, elle m'en voudra de... »

« Phil arrête ça ! N'appelle plus ! »

Je lui raccrochai au nez puis composai le numéro de Charlie.

« Eh Bells, tout vas bien ? » m'accueillit-il, d'emblée nerveux.

« Phil a besoin d'être recadré, il vient de me téléphoner. »

« Je m'en charge. »

« Je dois y aller, à la semaine prochaine. »

* * *

 _Alors pourquoi Bella refuse-t-elle la visite de Phil? Pourquoi lui est si malheureux? réponse au prochain chapitre mais j'attends vis hypothèses! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la bagarre entre Bella et Samantha? Et la dispute avec Rosalie?_


	4. Septembre 2014

_Vous avez vu juste, Bella est en prison pour venger sa mère. Merci pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Septembre 2014**

« Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer le gang. » me chuchota un matin Carmen alors que nous faisions la queue pour prendre une douche.

« Il ne s'est rien passé depuis un mois. »

« Ça veut peut-être dire que leur vengeance va être terrible. »

« C'est une possibilité, en attendant ce sont les droguées qui me provoquent. Quand elles sont dans leur trip, elles se croient invincibles. »

« Tu en as parlé à ton conseiller ? »

« Black ? Tu plaisantes ? Il est trop occupé à se faire astiquer la queue par Jessica et les autres. Je ne vais en parler à personne. »

« Tu as raison, il ne faut pas se mêler de- »

« J'ai dit que je ne parlerai pas, insistai-je. Mais je veux agir. »

Carmen se tordait les mains, inquiète.

« Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans tout ça, la rassurai-je, mais il est temps que la drogue disparaisse de cette prison. Lauren et ses sbires sont moins stupides que je ne l'aurais cru. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je pensais qu'elles se contentaient des cigarettes, de nourriture provenant de l'extérieur, de cosmétiques, mais non elles vendent de la drogue dure ! Comment les surveillants font pour ne rien remarquer ?! Même le médecin devrait le savoir. »

« Les droguées se cachent, si elles se sentent mal, elles ne vont pas voir le docteur Cullen. » m'informa-t-elle.

« J'enrage de voir ça sans que personne n'agisse. »

« Euh oui tu as raison, mais je pense vraiment que tu te mets en danger. »

« Tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi. » lui dis-je tout bas.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » répondit-elle pourtant en grimaçant.

« Ce soir, après le dîner, parle-moi de Jane Volturi. Je pense qu'elle est impliquée. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu es là depuis plus longtemps, cinq ans, c'est ça ? »

« Oui je sors dans six mois, je n'ai pas franchement envie de m'attirer des ennuis. »

« Je n'ai que quelques questions. » promis-je.

« Ok. »

Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'impliquer mais Carmen semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur cette prison, son aide me serait sans aucun doute précieuse. Hélas Carmen ne m'apprit absolument, elle avait su se protéger toutes ces années des drames de la prison.

 **_oOo_**

La trêve dura jusqu'à la mi-septembre, après Samantha et Jessica me collèrent en permanence, leurs regards noirs contrastant avec leurs sourires hypocrites. Rosalie me reprochait d'attirer sur elle les hyènes et de les mettre, elle et les autres femmes de notre petit groupe, en danger. Pour tester mes limites, je décidai de rencontrer mon conseiller et lui parler de mon problème.

Jacob Black n'avait rien à faire dans son bureau, je remarquai rapidement la cigarette éteinte depuis peu et la bouteille d'alcool près de sa fenêtre. Un bel exemple d'un fonctionnaire fainéant et incompétent.

« Isabella, comment allez-vous ? »

Il m'invita à m'assoir, en profita pour me tourner autour, j'avais pris soin de ne pas paraître apprêtée.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » enchaîna-t-il.

« Je suis suivie par Jessica et Samantha. Elles me harcèlent. »

« Voici des formulaires, remettez-les moi au plus tôt. »

« En quoi ça va m'aider ? »

« Il faut une raison pour punir d'autres détenues, en remplissant ces formulaires, vous aurez pendant vingt-quatre heures l'attention d'un gardien qui pourra témoigner de vos accusations. »

« Merci pour votre aide, monsieur. » répliquai-je, ironique.

Lui ne comprit pas mon sarcasme, il me fit un grand sourire satisfait avant de me souhaiter bonne chance. En sortant de son bureau, et sans surprise, je tombais nez à nez avec mes deux nouvelles ombres.

« Tu crois qu'elle l'a sucé ? » lança Samantha à son acolyte.

« Nan ! T'as vu sa dégaine, Jake ne peut pas bander pour ça ! Avec moi par contre... »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, j'étais tellement énervée de les avoir sur le dos chaque jour que j'étais tentée de me battre contre les deux en même temps, je n'aurais hélas aucune chance. Je retournai à mon dortoir et les deux durent faire demi-tour.

« Alors ? » me demanda Esmé.

Je lui fis non de la tête, elle ne parut pas déçue, plutôt résignée, comme la plupart des détenues, elle n'avait plus aucune illusion et si peu d'espoir.

« Izzy, tu dois rester forte. » voulut me consoler Alice.

« Personne ne fera rien contre elles ? » m'insurgeai-je.

« Il y en a qui ont essayé et ça s'est mal terminé. » intervint Carmen, sombre.

Une fois encore, elle ne m'en dit pas plus et Alice s'empressa de bavarder pour alléger l'atmosphère.

 **_oOo_**

Une semaine plus tard, mon conseiller me convoqua dans son bureau. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande pourquoi je n'avais pas rapporté les formulaires mais non, il se contenta de m'annoncer une visite officielle et de me conduire dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Sur le moment, je ne reconnus pas mon visiteur, il était avachi sur la table penché sur un épais dossier, vêtu d'un t-shirt et sans doute un jean, il n'avait pas de lunettes sur son nez. Une fois seuls, il releva son visage.

« Bonjour Bella. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je suis venu parce que vous m'avez menti, depuis le début. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à moi. Je voyais déjà rouge, pourquoi était-il venu ? Son job était fini !

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Vous n'étiez pas seule ce soir-là, et vous n'étiez pas au volant. »

« Bien sur que si, lisez le rapport, contrai-je. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?! » m'énervai-je pour de bon.

« La prison a déjà fait son œuvre sur vous, vous me paraissez aussi sauvage que ces criminelles. »

« On n'est pas dans une prison pour meurtrières, toutes ces femmes, comme moi, on fait un mauvais choix, et elles en subissent les conséquences. Ne vous croyez pas mieux que nous. »

« Et pourtant je suis libre et pas vous, pas ces femmes. » rétorqua-t-il en désignant mon uniforme beige et informe.

« Barrez-vous. » grognai-je, les mâchoires serrées.

« Bella, je peux rouvrir votre dossier. »

« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Tu vas remonter dans ta voiture, tu vas rejoindre ton appartement et ta petite vie d'homme libre, et tu ne reviens pas. »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, mon regard noir et moqueur le réduit au silence. Je jubilais, moi qui pesais à peine cinquante kilos désormais, j'arrivais à intimider un homme plus grand et fort que moi. Masen appela le gardien pour être escorté sans plus me parler il quitta la pièce.

Je filai aux cabines téléphoniques, pour une fois je n'étais pas suivie. Comme à chaque fois que je téléphonai à quelqu'un, je pouvais entendre le message automatique demander à l'interlocuteur si il acceptait un appel de la prison de Bradford en Floride, si oui, il devait appuyer sur 1.

« Bonjour, ici l'infirmière Berry, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Bonjour... Je voudrais parler à Renée Dwyer. »

« Elle est dans le coma, elle ne peut pas prendre d'appel. » me rabroua-t-elle.

« Je veux juste encore essayer. »

« Ah c'est vous, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Vous êtes sa fille n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Voilà j'ai posé le combiné près de son oreille. »

« Maman, bonjour c'est Bella. J'espère que tu m'entends... Oh maman, je ne suis plus certaine d'avoir encore toute ma tête ! Je hais chaque seconde passée ici, je voudrais tant que tu te réveilles et que tu me dises qui t'a mise dans cet état. Comment as-tu pu survivre ici ? Tu n'étais pas une criminelle ! Pourquoi t'ont-ils enfermée ? Et pourquoi ils ont laissé faire ça ?! S'il te plait réveille-toi. Je ne sais pas si je découvrirais un jour la vérité sans ton aide. Je veux te venger, je te jure de le faire mais aide-moi ! Réveille-toi ! »

Je me laissai glisser au sol en pleurant quand soudain je sentis deux bras autour de mon torse. On me soulevait et m'emportait loin du combiné.

« Maman ! » hurlai-je.

« Calmez-vous ! »

« Non ! »

« Calmez-vous Izzy, sinon je devrais appeler un surveillant. »

Je me laissai allonger sur la table d'examen, le docteur Cullen me dévisagea longuement avant de finalement retourner derrière son bureau. Il griffonna sur son cahier et j'en profitai pour m'échapper de l'infirmerie.

« Izzy ! » m'appela-t-il rapidement derrière moi.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. »

 _Voilà vous avez eu des réponses et vous avez revu Edward et fait connaissance avec le docteur Cullen !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _VanessaJJ_


	5. Octobre 2014

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Octobre 2014**

« Ça pue ! Nettoie ton placard ! » s'énerva pour la troisième fois depuis notre réveil Rosalie.

« Je vais aller t'acheter un peu de sucreries pour te calmer, chérie. »

« Arrête de me parler comme ça ! »

« Range tes petites griffes, chaton. C'est pas de ma faute si ça pue partout ! »

« Non, c'est pire ici ! »

Elle marcha vers mon placard, je la poussai le plus fort possible vers son lit pour l'éloigner.

« Nettoie ! » cria-t-elle avant de partir.

Elle n'avait pas tort, ça puait et ça ne serait que le début, j'avais besoin d'un autre endroit de stockage mais ça impliquerait que je ne pourrais pas réagir au plus vite. À moins de trouver des poches plastiques... Ouais, j'allais devoir aller à l'infirmerie et vite !

Je n'étais plus maladroite comme lorsque j'étais adolescente mais ce jour-là, au petit-déjeuner, je tombais de tout mon long et en plein milieu de la cantine. J'allai ensuite me plaindre à un garde de m'être tordue la cheville. Le médecin s'occupa de moi, il remarqua sûrement que j'avais menti, ma cheville n'était même pas gonflée. Il me laissa tout de même me reposer une demi-heure tout en s'occupant de deux autres prisonnières qui s'étaient battues. C'était vraiment une aubaine pour moi car le gardien ne les quitta pas du regard.

Je pris deux poches de sérum et les installai dans mon soutien-gorge. La supercherie me paraissait visible mais je pus quitter l'infirmerie sans encombre. Je récupérai ensuite ma trousse de toilette et allai m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Cinq minutes plus tard, les poches étaient vidées, de nouveau dans mon soutien-gorge, je ne pourrais terminer qu'une fois le dortoir endormi.

« Izzy, tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Esmé à mon retour à l'atelier.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux. »

« Le docteur Cullen s'est occupé de toi ? »

Elle se mit à rougir rien qu'en prononçant le nom du médecin, c'était incongru.

« Il te plaît ? » la pressai-je.

« Il est un ange dans cet enfer. »

« Je suis assez d'accord, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

Esmé prétendit devoir travailler et échappa à mon interrogatoire. Cette nuit-là, tout à la réalisation d'une partie de mon plan, je pensai longuement à l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour le médecin. Il ne pourrait rien se passer, c'était non seulement contre les règles mais contre les lois. Il y avait des exceptions, dans les films ou les romans, dans la vraie vie, Carmen qui était là depuis longtemps, me confirma le lendemain que de telles histoires d'amour n'arrivaient pas.

« Et ce que fait Black avec Jessica ? » insistai-je.

« Chacun utilise l'autre, c'est certes illégal mais pas si rare. Mais ta question portait sur des histoires qui durent, non ? »

« Oui. »

Carmen prit quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, je n'ai jamais vu une prisonnière construire quelque chose avec un employé de la prison, que ce soit médecin, surveillant ou gradé. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Rosalie qui avait assisté en silence à notre conversation, pensa pouvoir encore me vanner.

« Elle espère réduire sa peine en suçant, c'est sûr. »

« Non, je me demandais si tu avais vraiment une chance avec l'agent Mc Carthy. » répliquai-je.

Rosalie se mit à grogner, j'adorais la mettre en colère parce que depuis mon arrivée, elle ne cessait de vouloir me rabaisser.

« Tu racontes que des conneries ! »

Elle quitta notre coin, nous laissant, Carmen et moi, hilares.

« Tu étais sérieuse ? » me questionna ma co-détenue.

« Pour Rosalie et le gardien ? Oui, mais je crois que c'est plutôt lui qui en pince pour elle. Je me demande si Rosalie n'est pas aveugle. »

« Tu devrais être moins vache avec elle, je peux te garantir que tous les gardiens ont été charmé et la plupart ont essayé de se la faire. »

« C'est horrible ! Elle a porté plainte ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu es là depuis quoi ? Quatre mois ? Tu crois franchement que si elle porte plainte, quelqu'un va la croire ? Tant qu'il n'y a pas viol et avec des preuves, il ne se passe rien, aucune sanction. »

Carmen avait raison, j'avais été trop loin avec Rosalie. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur constante et son mépris, je ne pouvais pas plus la blâmer. Ça n'avait pas été elle qui m'avait frappée, humiliée, piégée. Nous partagions quelques mètres carrés et si j'avais pu rester Bella Swan, peut-être aurions nous pu avoir des relations plus amicales.

 **_oOo_**

Une bagarre éclata une semaine plus tard, lors d'une réunion de prisonnières au sujet de la fête d'Halloween. J'entendis les cris à l'autre bout du couloir et sans surprises, l'alarme retentit, nous forçant toutes à nous coucher à terre. Ce fut plus tard, au moment d'aller dîner que j'appris que trois prisonnières avaient été gravement blessées.

« Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis quelques temps, expliqua Esmé. Ils ont augmenté le nombre de caméras et de surveillants, je ne comprends ce qu'il leur a pris à ces filles. »

« Encore le gang des salopes. » commenta Rosalie.

« Il y a des meurtres ? » demandai-je à la tablée.

« Des tentatives en tout cas. »

« Allons au dortoir, les gardes sont sur les dents. » proposa soudain Carmen.

Je n'eus plus l'occasion de reparler des précédents, cette nuit là comme chaque nuit, je m'endormis en pensant à ma mère, toujours dans le coma.

 **_oOo_**

Mon avocat s'annonça un samedi matin en tant que visiteur et il n'était pas venu seul. Angela attendait à ses côtés, tous les deux assis et mal à l'aise au milieu des autres prisonnières et leurs visiteurs.

« Salut Angela. Tu n'aurais pas du faire toute cette route. » la rabrouai-je doucement en me penchant pour lui prendre les mains.

Jane siffla et je gardai mes bras le long de mon corps, mon amie ne comprit pas qu'il nous était interdit de nous toucher, elle paraissait vraiment sous le choc de ce qu'elle voyait. La gardienne, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, marcha rapidement vers nous, elle se stoppa face à l'avocat et sembla décontenancée par son sourire.

« Séparez-vous, ce sont les règles. » dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Je pouffai quand elle fut assez loin, ça me faisait mal de l'admettre mais l'avocat m'avait apporté un moment de joie pure, ça n'était pas tous les jours que je voyais Volturi calme.

« Bella, tu me manques tellement ! »

« Angie, ne pleure pas. »

Masen lui tendit un mouchoir, il ne m'avait pas encore lancé un seul regard. Il s'attendait peut-être à une scène de ma part, comme le mois dernier.

« Je t'avais apporté à manger et des livres mais... »

« Tout doit transiter par le service des colis pour être inspecté, terminai-je pour elle. Ça n'est pas grave. »

« Tu les auras dans quelques jours, oh Bella... tu as déjà changé. »

« Rien d'irréparable. »

« Vraiment ? » insista-t-elle.

Je la devinai inquiétée par mon apparence, je n'avais jamais été une reine de beauté mais là j'étais une sauvageonne. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais gagné le respect des autres mais c'était un combat de chaque jour. Si je relâchai mes efforts pour paraître dure et sans pitié, si je passais du temps à mieux me coiffer ou me maquiller, mes co-détenues se jetteraient sur moi comme des chiennes.

« Tu t'es battue ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Je cachais à la hâte mon bras qui portai encore les stigmates d'un accrochage deux jours plus tôt pour avoir monopolisé le téléphone cinq minutes. Je n'avais pas laissé l'occasion à l'autre de me toucher après, elle avait au moins trois hématomes plus gros sur le corps.

« J'ai peur pour toi Bella. »

Elle devait partir et vite. Angela, non seulement était venue accompagnée de Masen mais de sa bible. Évidemment elle pensait bien faire, pourtant elle risquait de me faire passer pour une faible et une menteuse. J'étais censée être sans famille, sans amis.

« Angela, je t'appellerais mais tu dois partir. Merci pour le colis. »

« Attends ! »

« Au revoir. »

Je jetai un œil vers Masen, il ne bougea pas, ne chercha pas à me parler, à initier la moindre communication.

« Au revoir Angela. Ne reviens plus s'il te plait. »

« Bella ! »

Je courus hors de la salle des visite, personne ne m'appelait plus Bella, personne ne savait qui j'étais au fond de moi. J'allai directement aux toilettes et m'enfermai en faisant claquer la porte. Je mordis de longues minutes dans le rouleau de papier toilette pour étouffer mes sanglots. Je n'étais pas morte, me répétai-je, Bella n'était pas morte, Bella avait du s'effacer et laisser la place à Izzy. Izzy seule était capable de survivre à cet enfer, Izzy savait comment se défendre, Izzy n'était pas moi, ça n'était qu'une mascarade. Je ne devais jamais l'oublier.

* * *

 _Edward est de retour, il est tenace, pour notre plus grand plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci pour les reviews, continuez comme ça!_


	6. Novembre 2014

_Bonsoir à toutes et merci pour vos reviews! Je vous adore! Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Novembre 2014**

Un matin début novembre, je dus essuyer une énième provocation du gang des salopes. Jessica envoya une nouvelle détenue pour faire son sale boulot. C'était une gamine à peine majeure qui tentait de survivre ici. Quelques mois plus tôt, j'aurais eu de la pitié pour elle, de la clémence, mais quand elle me bouscula et renversa mon plateau avant de s'éloigner en riant, je réagis au quart de tour.

Je ramassai mon plateau et m'en servis pour la frapper dans le dos. Elle cria et se retourna, étonnée, j'attrapai ses cheveux fermement et allait lui cogner la tête sur la table la plus proche. Je fus ensuite stoppée par un gardien. Ce genre d'accrochages étaient presque quotidiens, les protagonistes, la coupable et parfois aussi la victime, étaient consignées en salle de surveillance, dix heures d'affilée à fixer un mur, suivie d'une semaine au moins dans l'équipe de nettoyage la nuit. Personne ne travaillait dans l'équipe de nettoyage de façon régulière, les détenues punies constituaient assez de main d'oeuvre et j'avais déjà effectué quelques semaines à récurer les sanitaires et la cantine.

« Bon sang tu lui as explosé le nez ! » s'exclama le gardien.

Il s'agissait de Mc Carthy, je l'avais toujours vu pondéré, calme, juste, mais là il était hors de lui. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait d'extraordinaire ou inédit. En plus il revenait de deux semaines de congés.

« Elle l'a bien cherché. »

« Je t'ai à l'oeil, me menaça-t-il. Tu es sur ma liste. »

« C'est quoi votre problème, vous n'avez pas assez baisé pendant vos vacances ? » rétorquai-je, narquoise.

« C'est toi mon problème ! Je n'étais pas en vacances, j'ai été suspendu à cause de toi ! »

« Mais je ne vous ai rien fait ! » me défendis-je, plus curieuse qu'offensée.

Il me poussa sans ménagement vers l'arrière cuisine, puis nous enferma dans un des frigos, sous le regard médusé des cuisinières.

« Tu fous la merde, tu es une grande gueule sans cervelle. Arrête de raconter des histoires pour te rendre intéressante. » me cracha-t-il en me toisant.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« J'ai été suspendu deux semaines, il y a eu une enquête. Tu ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as dit au beau milieu du dortoir que j'en avais après Rosalie. »

« Et c'est faux ? » ironisai-je.

« Je t'ai cru maligne, tu as su vite t'imposer mais en fait tu n'as rien dans le crâne. »

« Ne me la faites pas à l'envers, j'ai vu comment vous la regardiez. » le provoquai-je.

« C'est une détenue, tu me crois assez stupide pour en tomber amoureux ? »

« Amoureux ! » répétai-je avant de rire.

Il me donna une gifle, juste assez forte pour me faire taire.

« Tu la fermes, Higginbotham... Putain ton nom a du te foutre la honte toute ta vie ! »

« Occupe-toi de ton- »

Il m'attrapa par le col de mon sweat et me plaqua au mur.

« C'est le seul avertissement, jamais tu ne parles de moi, tu as saisi ?! »

Je hochai la tête, commençant à me sentir vraiment merdique. Il me fit sortir du grand frigo et me laissa en plan, oubliant de me donner un papier jaune pour ma punition.

 **_oOo_**

«Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille. »

« Je n'en ai pas. » répondis-je en me raidissant.

Alice soupira sans doute parce que j'avais tout simplement bougé. Esmé réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre :

« Alors raconte-nous avant. Ça pourrait te faire du bien. »

« Ce qui me ferait du bien ce serait une douche privée. » éludai-je.

« Oh oui ! s'extasia ma coiffeuse. Une longue douche brulante ! »

« Tu peux rester longtemps si tu veux. » relevai-je.

« N'oublie pas ce qu'il s'est passé à ton arrivée. »

« C'était un bizutage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ma chérie, pas seulement, me dit Esmé. Méfie-toi, ne baisse jamais ta garde. »

« C'est déjà arrivé ? »

Elles échangèrent un regard lourd, je croisai les doigts pour qu'enfin on me parle de ma mère.

« Il y a un peu plus de six mois... Elle était vraiment à part, elle a voulu faire sa révolution ici, elle était si naïve et si bonne... »

« Qui ? » demandai-je d'une voix sourde.

« Renée Dwyer. Esmé l'a trouvée agonisante un midi dans la douche. » répondit Alice.

Mon cœur accéléra sa course, enfin j'avais une piste.

« Esmé ? » dis-je pour qu'elle même en parle.

« La pauvre femme, elle gardait toujours le sourire, elle nous parlait de sa famille et de ses projets. Renée était une idéaliste, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Personne n'a jamais su qui avait fait ça. Elle a été poignardée au ventre douze fois, frappée à la tête... Elle ne méritait pas ça, pas elle... »

Esmé commença à pleurer, je lui pris la main, moi-même au bord des larmes.

« Elle était allée aux douches dans les dernières, elle avait du mal à se lever le matin. Je l'avais croisée, on devait jouer au bridge ce matin-là. Je l'ai cherché quand elle n'est pas venue pour le tournoi. Je trouvée inconsciente, je ne comprends pas que les surveillants ne l'aient pas vu avant. »

« Comment personne n'a rien pu voir ? Elle est restée au moins deux heures à se vider de son sang... » murmurai-je, la gorge nouée au souvenir de la silhouette pâle et inanimée de ma mère sur son lit d'hôpital.

« C'est un mystère, continua Alice, Esmé a voulu savoir comment elle allait mais Black s'en fout. »

« Black ? »

« C'est aussi mon conseiller et c'était celui de Renée. » compléta Esmé.

« Il y a forcément une raison à ça, un gardien a laissé faire. À qui s'était attaquée cette Renée ? »

« À ton avis ? Au gang des salopes, bien sur. » intervint Rosalie, en restant sur le seuil de la « chambre » d'Alice.

« Au dodo les poupées ! » annonça un gardien.

 **_oOo_**

La nouvelle, Victoria, revint à la charge quelques jours plus tard et pour ne pas m'attirer de nouveaux ennuis, je ne ripostai pas quand elle me poussa contre un mur dans les escaliers. Je tombai sur les fesses et quand j'allai à l'infirmerie, cette fois-ci c'était justifié.

« Vous devez l'appliquer vous-même. » me dit le docteur Cullen en me tendant une poche glacée.

« Merci. »

« Je vous prescris des doses de gel anti-douleur pour quatre jours, pensez à venir au bureau des médicaments chaque matin et soir. »

« Et pourquoi vous êtes là, dans une prison ? » tentai-je, encouragée par sa compassion.

« Par vocation. »

« C'est des foutaises, raillai-je. Personne n'est dans ce trou à rats par choix. Vous avez fait une connerie. »

« J'ai refusé de soigner un patient. »

« Tiens donc... le docteur Cullen n'est pas si parfait que ça. » me moquai-je sans méchanceté pour une fois.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. »

« Oh mais tout le monde le croit, le contredis-je. Tout le monde dit que vous êtes un ange, elles se branlent toutes en pensant à vous, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se mit à rougir comme un adolescent boutonneux, c'était hilarant.

« Izzy, surveillez votre langage. »

« Pardon, elles se masturbent toutes en pensant à vous. »

« Je vous ai dis pourquoi j'étais ici, et vous ? »

« J'ai été condamnée pour avoir causé un accident de la route et insulté les policiers qui m'ont arrêtée. »

« Condamnée ? Ça ne me dit pas si vous êtes coupable. »

« Douteriez-vous de notre justice ? » demandai-je en surjouant mon étonnement.

« Je travaille dans cette prison depuis trois ans, j'en ai vu plus ici qu'ailleurs, je sais que la justice se trompe parfois. »

« Pas dans mon cas. » affirmai-je.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Gardien ? J'ai fini avec la détenue. »

* * *

 _Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _Merci d'avance pour vos reviews ;-)_


	7. Décembre 2014

_Bonsoir à toutes, voici la suite!_

* * *

 **Décembre 2014**

Je fus placée à l'isolement quatre jours pour avoir volé un yaourth, sacrée justice. J'y allai sans résister, sans crier, les gardiens ne comprenaient pas mon comportement. Personne n'aimait être en cellule d'isolement, moi je pouvais y dormir et réfléchir. À ma sortie, évidemment je volais de nouveau et me ramenai en douce un plus gros butin, deux yaourths et plusieurs tranches de pain, celles que les cuisinières se gardaient pour elles, des tranches fraîches avec encore une bonne odeur. Mais j'avais raté mon appel du jeudi, je me rattrapai le dimanche.

« Salut Bella, tu vas comment ? »

« Bien Charlie. Et toi, quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien... Je me demandais si pour Noël je pouvais venir te voir. »

« Pas d'exception. » répliquai-je.

Il ne le faisait pas pour me rendre coupable, je savais que je lui manquais et comme le père merveilleux qu'il était, il s'inquiétait de me savoir en prison. De mon côté, j'étais réellement triste de le savoir si seul.

« Ok... je comprends. »

« Merci Charlie. »

« Au fait ton avocat m'a contacté. »

« Il m'énerve celui-là ! Tu lui as dit d'arrêter de fouiner ? »

« Je ne peux rien lui ordonner, c'est toi sa cliente. »

« Bref. Je dois y aller, il y a une dizaine de criminelles derrière moi. » plaisantai-je pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien.

« À la semaine prochaine, ma chérie. Je t'envoie un gros colis pour Noël, ça tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Au revoir Charlie. » soupirai-je touchée et vaincue.

 **_oOo_**

« Personne ne viendra te rendre visite ? » s'étonna Esmé.

Alice m'avait suivie en me voyant avec un énorme carton, elle m'avait suppliée une heure durant de lui échanger une des mes nouvelles brosses contre une dizaine de barres chocolatées.

« Non. » répondis-je sans émotion à Esmé.

Je continuai de ranger les folies de mon père, j'allais avoir de quoi troquer pendant des semaines. En plus de nombreux produits d'hygiène, de livres et trois paquets de mes céréales préférées, il m'avait offert des choses que même hors de la prison je n'avais jamais acheté, des produits même pour certains un peu trop luxueux. Et j'allais lui demander qui avait bien pu l'aider, c'était impossible qu'il ait pensé seul à m'acheter une pince à épiler ou encore un gros pot de crème hydratante, sans parler des serviettes hygiéniques.

Les choses avaient évolué dans notre petite société carcérale. Samantha venait d'être transférée vers une autre prison et le gang des salopes faisait passer un casting ! Ridicule. Esmé avait contractée la grippe et avait du passer plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, depuis son retour dans le dortoir, elle souriait plus souvent et rêvassait la plupart du temps.

Nous reçûmes peu avant Noël des chocolats offerts par des associations, devant l'appétit de ma co-détenue, je lui offris ma boîte.

« Non c'est pour toi. » refusa Esmé.

« J'en remangerai l'année prochaine et de meilleurs. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier. Et puis qui sait, si tu en manges trop, tu n'auras qu'à demander à ce cher docteur Cullen de te guérir. »

Elle rougit instantanément puis accepta ma petite boîte en rechignant pour la forme.

« Partage avec Carmen si ça te dérange tant, lui dis-je. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? »

« Avec son conseiller. »

« C'est lequel ? »

« Alec Volturi, le frère de la gardienne. »

Ainsi donc Jane avait un frère à a prison, raison de plus de me méfier d'elle.

Plus tard alors que les lumières étaient éteintes, Rosalie décida de m'accorder un peu d'attention.

« C'est gentil d'avoir offert des chocolats à Esmé. »

« Ouais. » répliquai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle était sincère.

« Quand tu sortiras, ne l'oublies pas. »

« Non bien sur... aucune de vous. »

« Esmé ne se lie pas facilement d'amitié mais quand ça arrive, pour elle ça dure toute la vie. La dernière fois c'était avec Renée, tu n'imagines pas comme Esmé souffre encore de ne pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Ouais... c'est terrible. »

Elle se tut ensuite, me donnant matière à réfléchir non pas sur ma peine et ma rage, mais sur ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir envers ma mère. Esmé méritait de savoir.

 **_oOo_**

« Eh toi ! » m'apostropha Jessica un midi en s'approchant de notre table.

« Tu me veux quoi ? »

« Lauren veut te parler, va à sa table, maintenant. »

Je secouai la tête amusée puis me levai juste pour apercevoir la chef du gang. Elle me fusilla du regard, personne ne la défiai, moi-même je n'avais jamais eu de confrontation directe avec elle.

« Bouge ! » me cria Jessica.

Esmé et Alice se tenaient les mains, horrifiées.

« Ça ira, je reviens vite. » les rassurai-je avant de suivre Jessica.

Lauren ne m'accorda plus un seul regard, elle se délectait de son repas, évidemment bien meilleur et riche que celui de nous autres prisonnières de bas étage.

« Je te veux dans mon équipe. » annonça-t-elle.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Tu as prouvé que tu étais assez forte pour la fonction. »

« Je ne veux pas me compromettre avec un groupe de lycéennes attardées qui ont décidé de se rejouer leurs jours glorieux en prison. »

« Tu as une sacrée répartie, j'aime ça. » dit-elle en se donnant des airs de mafieuse.

« Tant mieux pour toi. »

« Tu sais que je peux te détruire. »

« Non justement, tu as essayé et tu as échoué. » me vantai-je.

Jessica me regarda comme si j'avais deux têtes, elle n'avait sûrement jamais entendu quelqu'un parler ainsi à sa chef.

« Quelle est ta réponse ? »

« Je serais au-dessus de cette connasse ? » désignai-je Jessica.

« Oui. »

Je ricanai et savourai ces quelques secondes où Jessica était humiliée par sa propre chef.

« Ma réponse est non, mais merci quand même. »

Lauren leva son visage avec dédain, son regard noir se détourna de moi en entendant haleter notre audience, une vingtaines de prisonnières qui avaient donc épié notre conversation. L'affront était terrible, j'aurais préféré refuser en privé, je regrettais déjà mon arrogance.

Les deux jours suivants, je fus félicitée par la plupart des détenues pour avoir tenu tête à Lauren. Beaucoup me jurèrent de me prévenir quand la chef des salopes préparerait sa revanche, parce qu'il était évident qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer ça. Pour assoir son autorité, Lauren devait m'éliminer.

« Tu t'es foutue dans une sacrée merde ! » me glissa l'agent Mc Carthy quand je le croisai dans un couloir.

« Vous devez l'arrêter. » éludai-je, le forçant à s'arrêter pour me répondre.

« Lauren ? »

« Évidemment ! Je suis sûre aussi qu'elle est responsable pour l'agression de Renée Dwyer. »

« Tu as des preuves ? »

« Ça n'est pas normal que personne n'ait été inquiété pour ça, il y a des caméras partout. »

L'agent réfléchit une minute puis soupira.

« Je n'étais pas encore là quand ça s'est passé. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas enquêter ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, Lauren est dangereuse. » plaidai-je.

« Et intelligente et prudente. »

« Je l'ai défiée devant toute la prison, elle va devoir sortir de sa tanière et attaquer un grand coup, j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, en attendant, va en salle des visites. »

« Edward Masen ? » le questionnai-je en râlant à l'avance.

« Ne le fais pas attendre. »

« Merci... C'est quoi ton prénom ? » osai-je.

« Emmett. »

Voilà qui vaudrait de l'or auprès de Rosalie...

« Merci Emmett. »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour toi mais pour le bien de tous. »

Songeuse, je rejoignis mon avocat. J'espérais ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en demandant l'aide de l'agent Mc Carthy. Pourtant de tous, il me paraissait le plus intègre et j'avais besoin d'aide.

« Bonjour Bella. »

« On est ami ? » ironisai-je en le dévisageant.

Il était encore habillé normalement, enfin pas en costume trois pièces.

« Non. »

« Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

« L'esprit de Noël vous a donc touché ? Vous êtes aimable aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi vous vous obstinez ? »

« Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. » répliqua-t-il en souriant mystérieusement.

« J'ai de quoi vous occuper. » lui annonçai-je soudain motivée par un nouvel objectif.

« J'écoute. »

« Une co-détenue, Esmé Platt, a été accusée à tort d'avoir tué son mari. »

« En quoi ça vous concerne ? »

« En rien. Elle est en prison depuis presque dix ans, elle est innocente. Son mari était une brute et un alcoolique qui la battait. Un jour il est tombé raide mort, personne n'a cru Esmé et le mari avait des potes dans la police locale. »

Masen me posa ensuite des dizaines de questions auxquelles j'étais parfois incapable de répondre.

« Demandez-lui de m'ajouter sur sa liste de visiteurs, je viendrais la semaine prochaine. Vous ne me menez pas en bateau, n'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-il encore.

« Juré, je veux vraiment l'aider. »

« Ok. Et dites-lui de m'appeler, voici mon numéro. »

Il griffonna sur un ticket de caisse qui était dans sa poche et quand il le me tendit, Volturi se matérialisa à côté de nous.

« Je dois vérifier. » expliqua-t-elle en prenant le papier.

« Mon numéro de téléphone, rétorqua Masen agacé. Rendez le à ma cliente s'il vous plaît. »

« C'est fini pour toi la rebelle. » me cracha-t-elle après que j'ai mis dans mon soutien-gorge le ticket de caisse.

Elle m'escorta vers la porte puis retourna vers mon avocat, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh Izzy ! C'est qui ce canon ? » me demanda Leslie, qui était aussi dans mon dortoir, en quittant la salle de visites.

« Juste le petit con d'avocat commis d'office. » répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Esmé ne me crut pas quand je lui racontai avoir parlé d'elle à mon avocat. Le sien, malgré sa réputation, ne l'avais pas correctement défendu et elle l'avait renvoyé après son procès en appel qui avait échoué.

« Il est du genre requin mais incorruptible. » lui promis-je.

« C'est vraiment gentil de sa part d'accepter de regarder mon dossier. »

« J'ai le sentiment qu'il veut juste assoir sa réputation, si il te fait libérer, il va être célèbre. Et je ne te parle même pas de la prime qu'il touchera sur tes indemnités ! Imagine, l'État va devoir te verser une fortune pour toutes ces années en prison. »

« Merci Izzy de croire en moi. »

« Appelle-le dès ce soir. »

« Ok. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit une grosse bise. Elle sursauta quand je la serrais encore plus fort, pendant quelques minutes, c'était comme être câlinée par ma mère.

 **_oOo_**

« Joyeux Noël ! » s'écria Alice le matin du 25 décembre.

Le dortoir tout entier s'anima rapidement et même les surveillants partagèrent la joie de cette fête. Je m'habillai rapidement puis allai voir Esmé. Je lui tendis une enveloppe puis lui demandai de s'isoler pour la lire. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle revint des toilettes, les yeux rouges et un sourire reconnaissant sur sa mine triste.

« Merci Izzy... merci. Tu n'imagines pas comme je me sens mieux de savoir. Comment as-tu réussi à avoir ça ? »

« J'ai demandé au docteur Cullen. » chuchotai-je.

«Tu es une vraie amie, d'abord tu me prêtes ton avocat et maintenant tu me donnes enfin des nouvelles de Renée. Je vais écrire à son mari, pour le soutenir et lui parler d'elle. »

J'avais réussi à parler discrètement au médecin et lui avais exposé les faits. Esmé avait reçu une longue lettre pour lui expliquer ce qu'il était arrivé à Renée après son départ de la prison et où lui écrire.

« Elle aurait dû être libérée la semaine dernière, tu sais, continua Esmé. Je me souviens qu'elle avait prévu de passer la fête avec sa... euh son mari. »

Esmé me sonda, elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'Alice nous interrompe. À vouloir jouer à la bonne fée, je m'étais démasquée.

* * *

 _Soyez patiente pour le prochain chapitre, il arrivera au plus tard ce weekend. Merci d'avance de me laisser une review._


	8. Janvier 2015

_Voilà la suite! Merci de votre soutien!_

* * *

 **Janvier 2015**

La revanche de Lauren arriva le lendemain du nouvel an, dans les escaliers menant à la cour. Tout se passa si vite, Jessica et la nouvelle recrue, Victoria, me firent tomber puis elles me des coups de pieds dans le ventre et les jambes. Je réussis quand même à me relever, je donnai un grand coup entre les jambes de Jessica qui se plia sous la douleur et fonçai ensuite dans Victoria. Elle aussi dégringola quelques marches, j'allai lui fracasser le nez quand je fus tirée en arrière par Emmett.

Il dut user de toute sa force pour me traîner vers le bureau des surveillant, à l'entrée. D'autres surveillants accoururent et escortèrent mes agresseurs à l'infirmerie.

« J'allais les tuer toutes les deux ! » hurlai-je.

« Justement. Il ne te reste plus que quatre mois, Black t'a dans le collimateur, Lauren se charge de lui maintenant. »

« C'est écoeurant. »

« J'ai besoin que tu joues les grandes malades. Tu dois rester à l'infirmerie pour que je puisse plaider notre cause. »

« Notre cause ? »

« Faire cesser le règne du gang et faire le ménage, côté détenu et surveillants. »

« Mais elles m'ont à peine touchée. » sifflai-je, vexée.

« Fais voir ! » me pressa-t-il.

Je soulevai les jambes de mon pantalon, j'avais les deux tibias en sang et les genoux ouverts. Mes bras portaient des traces de morsure mais elles dataient de quelques jours, une stupide histoire de brosse à dents tombée à terre.

« Va à l'infirmerie. »

Il me donna le papier m'autorisant à quitter mon bloc, le docteur Cullen ne fut pas surpris de me voir. Sans rien dire, il m'apporta une poche glacée.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Votre visage. »

Je cherchai un miroir et découvris une de mes pommettes bleue, l'oeil au-dessus gonflé et ma lèvre inférieure saignait.

« Je vous ai vu en pire état. »

« Vrai. »

« Reposez-vous, l'agent... »

Il se pencha vers mon autorisation pour lire qui m'avait envoyée le voir.

« Mc Carthy a marqué deux heures. »

Le médecin s'affaira auprès d'une malade, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années que j'avais croisé quelques fois, grimaçait de douleur. Elle s'endormit difficilement vingt minutes plus tard.

« Elle va sortir ? »

« Je l'ai demandé mais ça n'est pas certain que cela lui soit accordée. Et vous Isabella- »

« Izzy. » rectifiai-je.

« Izzy, quand allez-vous être libérée ? »

« Fin avril. »

« Tant mieux pour vous. » me sourit-il.

Esmé avait raison, c'était un ange.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Je vous écoute, Izzy. »

« Vous souvenez-vous du jour où Renée Dwyer a été agressée ? »

« Oui, c'était terrible. »

« Savez-vous si il y a eu une enquête interne ? »

« Pour savoir pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué son absence lors du comptage de la matinée ? devina-t-il, soudain plus grave. Pourquoi aucun agent n'avait été vérifié que les douches étaient évacuées après l'heure réglementaire ? Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. »

« Il y a eu des rumeurs, des soupçons ? »

« Le gang a été soupçonné mais leur chef a été disculpée. »

« Ça n'empêche pas d'avoir commandité l'agression. Elle a été... laissée pour morte. »

« Je le sais, Izzy, je le sais. Croyez-moi, il y a ici des gens qui ne soucient pas des détenues. »

J'avais deviné cela, pour autant je n'avançais pas dans mon enquête. À son poste, il n'avait apparemment pas eu plus d'informations et était à part du personnel de la prison. J'avais réellement peur de ne rien découvrir, ou encore que la responsable fut entre temps libérée.

 **_oOo_**

Le samedi suivant, pour la première fois, j'allais à la salle des visites sans appréhension, sans rechigner. Je le repérai immédiatement Edward Masen, qui, lui, semblait nerveux. Esmé se retourna quand lui aussi me remarqua. Je ne prêta pas attention à son sourire discret et à son regard doux.

« Encore merci Izzy ! » me dit Esmé en me croisant.

J'allai m'assoir en face de mon avocat et constatai avec soulagement que Volturi n'était pas dans le coin.

« Bonjour Bella. »

Je tiquai sur mon surnom mais ne le repris pas, il fallait que je sois plus aimable avec lui.

« Edward. » dis-je simplement.

« Merci de m'accorder de votre temps. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Alors où ça en est avec Esmé ? »

« Bien. Mon père a accepté de... »

« Vous n'allez pas plaider ? »

« Mon père a plus d'expérience, plus de relations aussi. »

J'étais vraiment étonnée, j'avais compté sur son besoin de reconnaissance. Il cédait donc l'affaire à son père.

« Papa à la rescousse. » me moquai-je.

« Je ne plaide pas ce genre de crimes. Et vous êtes mal placée pour me reprocher d'avoir demandé de l'aide à mon père. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Je sais que votre père est... »

Je posai en urgence une main sur sa bouche.

« Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ? » m'empressai-je de demander.

« La demande de révision va être reçue par le juge dans quelques jours, dans un mois, elle aura une réponse. Puis il y aura un nouveau procès, elle sortira dans six à neuf mois. »

« Merci Edward. »

« Je ne suis pas le petit con d'avocat aujourd'hui ? »

« Non... désolée. »

Je baissai la tête, gênée d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui depuis notre rencontre. Edward Masen m'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était avant tout professionnel et dédié à ses affaires. Mon père m'avait promis qu'un avocat commis d'office ne poserait plus de questions après la fin du procès. J'étais tombé sur une exception.

« Bella, que s'est-il passé ? »

Il pointa ma pommette puis me prit la main, comme pour compatir. Le gardien nous ordonna de nous lâcher, nous n'avions le droit à aucun contact, il dut répéter car Edward n'avait pas obéi au premier avertissement.

« Je dois y aller. » murmurai-je.

« Un rendez-vous important ? »

Je ne répondis pas et allai rapidement jusqu'à mon dortoir, en massant doucement ma main gauche. Il m'avait touchée, si délicatement, presque tendrement... Et son regard, vert puis noir, amusé puis sérieux. Il m'avait touchée, et c'était évident, naturel, ma peau avait reconnu la sienne...

Stop !

Voilà que je parlais comme les romans à l'eau de rose que ma mère aimait lire.

 **_oOo_**

À la fin du mois, je croisai Carmen en sortant de mon rendez-vous mensuel avec le conseiller.

« Quoi de neuf Izzy ? »

« Rien, et toi ? »

« Je t'en dirai plus après. Au fait, Alice a besoin de toi, elle est à la salle des visites. »

Elle entra dans le bureau de Black et j'allai rejoindre ma co-détenue. Alice m'attendait devant la porte, elle jetait des regards anxieux toutes les dix secondes vers la salle.

« Alors ? »

« Oh Izzy ! Merci d'être venue ! »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Accompagne-moi. »

Elle me désigna une table.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est mon futur agent de probation et bénévole d'une association d'aide aux anciens détenus. Tu sais que je vais être libérée dans trois mois et j'en ai encore pour un an de probation. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Mais regarde-le ! »

« Je l'ai regardé. » rétorquai-je toujours obtuse.

« Il est magnifique ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Il faut que tu m'empêches de le draguer ! »

Je ne fis plus une remarque, j'allais enfin m'amuser un peu. Alice, toujours si confiante en elle, souriante, voilà qu'elle rougissait et bégayait.

Jasper Whitlock, agent de probation, expliqua à Alice ce qu'il se passerait avant sa sortie, il viendrait deux fois par mois pour l'aider à trouver un emploi.

« Justement, avant d'être arrêtée, (elle déglutit en évitant encore le regard bleu de l'homme en face d'elle) j'ai eu un entretien avec un styliste pour être son assistante. Vous pourriez peut-être voir si il a de nouveau besoin de moi ? »

« Oui c'est une bonne piste mais il se peut que durant l'année de probation, vous ne soyez obligée de travailler dans un autre domaine. Après tout, vous avez été condamnée pour vol. »

« Emprunt. » rectifia-t-elle, mais pour la première fois sans crier.

Jasper Whitlock n'avait cessé de la dévisager, fasciné.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera que temporaire, ça ne compromettra pas votre carrière. »

« Merci. »

Il se leva et nous dit au revoir. Il décocha un ultime sourire à Alice avant de disparaître dans le couloir. L'instant d'après, j'avais une jeune femme hystérique avec moi et mal aux oreilles...

* * *

 _Jasper a fait son arrivée dans l'histoire et je pense que le coup de foudre a opéré. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, laissez-moi vos impressions! A bientôt!_

 _VanessaJJ_


	9. Février 2015

_Chapitre plus long car important, il va s'en passer des choses! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Février 2015**

Lauren tenta à plusieurs reprises de m'embrigader et par provocation, j'avais vite décidé d'en parler à mon conseiller.

« Mademoiselle Higginbotham, que se passe-t-il ? » m'accueillit Jacob Black avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Je suis harcelée. » déclarai-je d'emblée.

« Je n'ai eu aucun rapport d'un surveillant, pourtant. »

Sans surprises, il ne parut pas inquiet ou même concerné par mon cas.

« C'est assez discret, je reçois des lettres de Lauren, elle m'envoie régulièrement ses deux chiennes pour me menacer si je ne les rejoins pas dans leurs activités. »

« Sans preuves, je ne peux rien faire. » statua Black en se reculant dans son fauteuil.

Son air faussement peiné me fit serrer les poings, il n'agirait pas.

Comme par hasard, le soir-même, j'étais encore prise pour cible par le gang et finis en cellule d'isolement pour trois jours.

À peine sortie et douchée, je fus conduite dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Apparemment l'administration en avait assez de me mettre à l'isolement et avait l'intention de prendre des sanctions, me prévint l'agent Mc Carthy.

« Vous devez faire profil bas, encore une bagarre et vous prendrez dix jours de plus. »

« Merci de me prévenir. » soufflai-je.

Il hocha la tête mais ne relâcha pas sa poigne sur mon épaule en me guidant.

« Vous ?! » m'exclamai-je, en découvrant mon avocat seul dans la pièce.

« Je reviens dans une demi-heure, si elle vous pose problème, appuyez sur ce bouton. » indiqua-t-il à Edward Masen.

« Nous ne sommes pas filmés ? » s'étonna mon avocat.

« Problème technique. » se contenta de nous dire le surveillant avant de nous laissez seuls.

Edward s'assit et insista pour que je fasse de même. Il portait pour une fois un costume, je n'avais même pas réaliser lors de mon procès que mon avocat était encore plus sexy ainsi. Mais pourquoi pensais-je à ça ?!

« Lundi dernier, j'ai consulté à nouveau votre dossier, attaqua-t-il. Vous n'avez pas pu conduire le 4x4 de votre beau-père. Vous n'avez pas pu être sur cette route. Vous devez demander une nouvelle enquête. »

Et moi qui pensais qu'il avait abandonné la partie. Seulement aujourd'hui je n'avais pas les nerfs à l'écouter tenter de me convaincre de ma propre innocence, j'étais innocente.

« Je suis une femme adulte, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. J'ai commis un délit et je vais faire mon temps ici, assénai-je. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ! »

« Bella ! Non ! Vous êtes en train de payer pour les actions de Phil Dwyer. »

Je sentis le sang déserter mon visage, ma plus grande peur se réalisait. Que savait-il exactement ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

« Écoutez Masen - »

« Edward. » me reprit-il.

« On s'en fout ! Écoutez-moi. Pour la dernière fois, laissez-moi ici. Arrêtez de venir pour ressasser la même chose. En plus, la gardienne m'a déjà dans son collimateur, c'est pire à chaque fois que vous ramener votre belle gueule ici. Je dois rester dans le rang, je dois me faire oublier. »

J'avais dit 'belle gueule' ? J'étais vraiment épuisée, malgré l'isolement, j'avais peu dormi et m'étais torturée à réfléchir.

« Je peux vous aider. » me proposa-t-il.

Était-il sourd ?

« Mais pourquoi ? Vous étiez commis d'office, ça n'est plus votre affaire. Et d'ailleurs comment avez-vous eu accès à mon dossier la semaine dernière. »

« Je n'ai jamais été démis de votre affaire. » avoua-t-il plus bas.

Il aurait du l'être, les avocats commis d'office ne gardaient pas les affaires, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à ça.

« Vous êtes en train de manigancer quoi derrière mon dos ?! Ça a un rapport avec Esmé ? »

« Bella, vous avez été ma première affaire, et vous avez perdu. »

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, d'avoir plombé vos chiffres, ironisai-je. J'ai autre chose à foutre que de vous écouter rêvasser. »

« Ah oui et quoi ? »

« J'ai été au trou trois jours, j'ai besoin d'une dizaine de douches encore avant de pouvoir me sentir propre, et tout ça sans me faire attraper dans un coin par une gouine en manque d'aventures. »

« Quelqu'un vous a agressée ? »

« Laissez tomber. »

« Je n'en peux plus de vous ! Vous êtes impossible à comprendre ! »

Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, je ne riais plus, je ne voulais pas le faire se tirer les cheveux. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de vouloir me sauver ? Je me redressai à mon tour et m'éloignai de lui, la fenêtre, finalement il se stoppa derrière moi. Mon corps réagit instantanément à sa présence au plus près de moi. Je sentis mes forces s'échapper, mes bonnes résolutions s'effacer, et surtout ma colère ressurgir. J'étais en colère contre lui, contre ces sensations qu'il m'imposait, contre sa voix de velours, contre ses yeux verts qui me hantaient dans mes rêves. C'était plus simple de lui en vouloir à lui plutôt qu'à moi.

« Bella... retournez-vous. »

Je lui obéis, reniant déjà mes résolutions. Je le laissai sonder mon âme à travers mes yeux, je le laissai me marquer sans broncher. Enfin je ressentais quelque chose.

« Bella... » murmura-t-il.

« C'est terminé ! » beugla un surveillant en surgissant dans la salle.

 **_oOo_**

Lors d'une promenade dans la cour deux semaines plus tard, je me surpris à penser encore à Edward Masen et à me demander si je le reverrais maintenant que je lui avais signifier ne plus avoir besoin de ses services, maintenant qu'Esmé préparait avec son père le nouveau procès.

Je devais lutter âprement et chasser certaines pensées le soir. Ce que j'avais ressenti n'était que la conséquence de six mois dans cette prison, six mois sans être moi-même, telle était mon excuse. Alors que Bella Swan, elle, serait déjà amoureuse de son avocat, Izzy Higginbotham, elle, avait mieux à faire. Il me restait trois mois à tenir dans ce trou et je n'avais toujours rien de concret.

Personne n'avait rien vu ni entendu le jour où ma mère avait été agressée. J'avais même tenté d'en parler à Lauren, pas de façon directe. Elle ne laissait jamais aucun doute, si elle voulait faire passer un message, on savait que ça venait d'elle. Les autres détenues savaient aussi quand Lauren avait décidé d'agir.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant de savoir qui a voulu tuer cette femme ? » me questionna Carmen, me voyant encore dans mon coin et sombre.

« Tu ne penses pas que le coupable devrait être trouvé et puni ? » répliquai-je.

« Si, dans le monde libre. Mais ici il n'y a pas de lois. »

« Tu es bien cynique aujourd'hui, Carmen. » nous coupa Esmé.

« Izzy ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il se passe ici. Je la croyais endurcie mais en fait elle pense encore comme si elle était innocente et en liberté ! » s'écria notre notre co-détenue.

« Je ne renoncerai pas à la justice, ici ou dehors. Et si je suis ici c'est parce que je le méritais ! » plaidai-je.

« Et Renée aussi le méritait ! »

« Elle avait oublié de payer ses impôts ! répliquai-je en perdant mon sang froid. Elle n'a pas voulu frauder ! Elle est honnête, elle n'est pas une délinquante ! »

Esmé me prit par le bras et m'éloigna de Carmen.

« Calme-toi Izzy. »

« Elle ne sait pas... Personne ne sait... »

« Et ça doit rester comme ça, personne ne doit savoir, me dit-elle fermement. Rentre. »

Je repartis vers le bâtiment mais n'avais aucun intention d'aller pleurer comme une gamine dans mon lit. Je devais réfléchir, trouver qui avait voulu tuer ma mère. Je marchai jusqu'au bout de la cour, vers l'une des tours de garde.

« Ça n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais tu connais les règles. Je pourrais aller en prison. » disait l'agent Mc Carthy.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Je me plaquai contre un mur et approchai d'un coin du mur du bâtiment. Que se passait-il ?

« Rosalie, je ne fais confiance à personne ici, lui répondit-il. Toi c'est différent je le sens, mais ça ne change rien. »

« Je ne suis rien pour toi ! Tu es comme tous les autres ! »

« Et tu me crois stupide ? Tu penses qu'on ne sait, nous autres, que certaines prisonnières sont prêtes à tout pour séduire un gardien ? Tu penses qu'on ne nous a pas préparé à ça ? Si je suis surpris seul avec toi, je risque ma place et si jamais on avait... on faisait l'amour, je serais emprisonné. »

« Je ne voulais qu'un baiser. C'était la Saint-Valentin ! » expliqua encore plus furieuse Rosalie.

« Tais-toi, on pourrait nous entendre. » gronda le surveillant.

« Emmett... »

J'entendis leurs lèvres se rencontrer furtivement, Rosalie soupira ensuite et Emmett s'éloigna à grand pas. Ma colocataire surgit devant moi, elle se stoppa en me découvrant.

« Tu fais quoi là ? » m'invectiva-t-elle.

« J'allais rentrer, suis-moi. »

J'avais enfin un moyen de pression sur elle, et puisqu'il n'y avait pas de lois, j'allais agir en dépit de la morale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » me lança-t-elle une fois revenues dans notre petit coin.

« Je veux qu'il m'aide à découvrir qui a voulu tuer Renée Dwyer. »

« Non ! siffla-t-elle. Ne lui attire pas d'ennuis ! »

« Parce que tu ne l'as pas forcé plus tôt ? »

« C'est différent. »

« Écoute, je suis la première ravie de vous voir amoureux, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

Rosalie s'échappa vers les toilettes, quant à moi, puisque tout était calme, je continuai à fomenter ma vengeance.

 **_oOo_**

« Alors raclure, ton avocat ne vient pas ce mois-ci ? » me questionna un soir Volturi.

Elle se mit à genou à côté de ma couchette puis passa la main sous mon oreiller. Je me tendis alors que je n'avais rien caché là depuis plusieurs semaines, un réflexe.

« Oh pas de photo de lui ? Dommage. » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu vas devoir encore faire marcher ta cervelle pour te doigter ce soir en rêvant de sa queue. » la vannai-je.

Elle abattit sa main sur ma gorge, je ne cillai pas. Il était temps qu'elle réagisse.

« Tu n'es pas encore sortie détenue, tu es encore sous mon autorité. » me rappela-t-elle, ses pupilles cruelles se délectant de me voir suffoquer.

Elle ne me tuerait pas, elle voulait me faire peur. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre parce que Volturi arriverait à tourner la situation en sa faveur. Je la laissai faire en souriant, quand elle me relâcha, elle dut comprendre que j'étais plus forte qu'elle.

Au dîner, étrangement, je pus manger tranquillement. Rosalie était silencieuse et me fusillait du regard régulièrement, ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Alice continuait de nous abreuver de détails sur sa nouvelle passion : son agent de probation, Esmé l'écoutait avec bienveillance. Carmen, elle, avait été un peu souffrante, elle s'était excusée pour ce qu'elle m'avait dit l'après-midi puis était partie se coucher tôt avec deux cachets d'aspirine. Et moi donc, je n'avais pas été bousculée, insultée, menacée.

Ce fut pourquoi, en me couchant, j'eus l'intuition que Volturi et le gang allait agir cette nuit, je me préparai à une nuit sans sommeil. Vers deux heures trente du matin, j'entendis chuchoter. Le gardien devait dormir, nous étions dans le dortoir le plus « sage » après tout. Les pas furtifs se rapprochèrent, je pinçais la poche remplie avant de mordre le coin pour la percer.

Victoria apparut, sa chevelure rousse reconnaissable dans la faible luminosité. Je n'aurais donc pas le plaisir de piéger aussi Lauren... Quoique...

« Vas-y » chuchota Lauren en la rejoignant.

Je la sentis approcher à son tour de mon lit et se pencher au-dessus de moi. Victoria me frappa alors avec un objet lourd, je me recroquevillai sous le choc, je n'avais attendu que ça. Je me relevai d'un bond en criant, leur fis face et les aspergeai de mon sang. Je me rallongeai ensuite et attendis en essayant de ne pas rire. Lauren et Victoria ne crièrent pas aussitôt mais quand la lumière s'alluma, elles découvrirent ce que je leur avais fait.

Deux gardiens accoururent et nous cernèrent. Rosalie s'était éveillée déjà, elle me regardait sans cacher sa peur, je devais avoir l'air d'une démone.

« On a une détenue blessée ! » s'écria l'un des gardiens avant de m'ordonner de rester allongée.

« C'est un coup monté » protesta Lauren quand elle et sa comparse furent plaquées au sol.

L'alerte retentit, j'entendis les autres prisonnières râler, obligées de s'allonger au sol. L'agent Mc Carthy arriva à ce moments-là et demanda discrètement à Rosalie si elle allait bien. J'en profitai pour réclamer de l'attention et il fut désigné naturellement pour m'accompagner à l'infirmerie quand il fut clair que je n'étais pas gravement blessée.

« Comment tu as fait ? » me questionna Emmett Mc Carthy une fois seuls dans le couloir.

« Des mois de préparations. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as cherché à être agressée ? »

« Sans preuves, l'administration ne fait rien, expliquai-je sans plus pouvoir contenir ma joie. J'ai même eu Lauren ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu dois vite aller récupérer les bandes vidéos. » l'interrompis-je avec urgence.

« Tu penses que... »

« Volturi ! Elle et le gang sont de mèche. Tu dois absolument mettre en sécurité les vidéos prouvant que j'ai été agressée, avant qu'elles ne disparaissent mystérieusement. »

Nous étions arrivés à l'infirmerie et il me laissa après avoir informé à l'infirmière que je devais rester menottée et examinée.

Jane Volturi pénétra une demi-heure plus tard, échevelée et le regard noir.

« Laissez-nous ! » ordonna-t-elle à l'infirmière.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me toucher. » la prévins-je.

Volturi rigola avec arrogance, je lui montrai mon cou où l'on voyait toujours les traces de ses mains.

« J'ai fait une déclaration aujourd'hui, maintenant tu es ici et seule avec moi. Ton compte est bon. »

Le docteur Cullen avait pris des photos et un autre conseiller avait enregistré ma plainte. Elle était vraiment stupide si elle pensait que je la fermerais.

« Tu penses que l'on va te croire ? Tu n'es rien ici. » cracha Volturi.

« Je suis certaine que même ton frère ne pourra pas t'épargner. Ça va très bien t'aller la tenue de prisonnière. » me moquai-je.

L'agent Mc Carthy ouvrit la porte brusquement, il était suivi par l'infirmière que Jane Volturi avait chassée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! » gronda-t-il.

Volturi s'en alla sans s'expliquer, certaine de ne pas avoir à se justifier. Mc Carthy me fit un signe de la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il avait mis en sécurité les preuves de mon agression.

Je passai la nuit à l'infirmerie, à mon réveil, le docteur Cullen avait pris son service. Il me donna encore une heure avant d'autoriser mon interrogatoire.

« Votre avocat sera présent, vous allez avoir le droit à un quart d'heure de concertation. »

Edward serait là ? Je ne l'avais pas prévu, ça. Je me rembrunis, déjà gênée à l'idée de lui raconter à lui aussi comment j'avais pu asperger de sang mes deux agresseurs.

Il était déjà assis dans la petite pièce d'interrogatoire, l'air encore un peu endormi, le rendant attendrissant et un peu enfantin. Non, je ne devais pas penser à lui ainsi, il était mon avocat, point.

« Bonjour Edward. » le saluai-je simplement.

« Bella, que se passe-t-il ? » me pressa-t-il, affolé tout en parcourant du regard mon corps.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux après avoir voulu me toucher. Il s'était retenu, nous n'avions pas le droit à un quelconque contact et je réalisai alors à quel point cela me manquait. Être prise dans les bras de mes parents, prendre la main d'une amie pour la réconforter, passer mon bras sous celui de ma mère. Et à cet instant j'avais terriblement envie de me blottir contre Edward.

« Expliquez-moi pourquoi j'ai été tiré de mon lit à cinq heures du matin. » poursuivit-il plus calmement.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste... été agressée cette nuit. »

« Vous n'avez pas été blessée ? » me questionna-t-il toujours en m'inspectant mon corps, cette fois-ci à un mètre de moi.

« Non, juste un coup au ventre. »

« J'ai été informé que vous saigniez abondamment, je n'ai pas été autorisé à en savoir plus. Votre père et votre beau-père sont très inquiets. » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh ! Mais comment ont-ils été prévenus ?! » m'emportai-je.

En fait j'étais en colère contre moi-même, je leur avais déjà infligé beaucoup et ils auraient mérité ne s'inquiéter que pour ma mère. J'aurais dû être auprès d'eux pour les soutenir, je savais que je leur faisais défaut mais jamais je n'avais voulu les inquiéter. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de me téléphoner, ni de me rendre visite en dehors du fait que je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que j'étais la fille de Renée Dwyer.

« Vous leur avez dit, réalisai-je face au silence de mon avocat. Alors si on en est à se servir de vous comme messager, comme vont-ils ? Et comment va ma mère ? »

« Ils tiennent le coup, votre père compte les jours jusqu'à votre libération. Votre mère... hélas il n'y a pas d'améliorations, son état est stable. Nous devons parler, Bella. Vous m'avez caché les menaces et les nombreuses tentatives d'intimidation. »

« Parce que ça n'est pas important, je veux découvrir qui a mis ma mère dans le coma. » lui appris-je, il avait du le comprendre récemment en parlant à ma famille.

« Et ces deux détenues qui vous ont agressé, vous les croyez coupables ? »

« Au début oui, j'ai des doutes désormais. Mais ce gang doit de toute façon est mis hors d'état de nuire. Elles terrorisent les autres détenues, alimentent le marché noir et au moins deux de ses membres couchent avec mon conseiller Jacob Black. »

« Ce sont des accusations assez lourdes. Vous avez des preuves ? »

« Les langues vont se délier. Pour avoir quitté leur dortoir en pleine nuit, Laurent et Victoria vont aller en cellule d'isolement. J'ai parlé avec... je ne peux pas vous donner son nom mais il cherche aussi de son côté. De plus il est évident aussi que la surveillante Jane Volturi est de connivence avec le gang. »

« Bella, je comprends mieux vos motivations, mais vous vous mettez en danger et vous risquez de prolonger votre peine. »

« Je dois retrouver- »

« J'ai compris, je vous soutiens mais je ne supporte pas de vous savoir dans cet endroit. » me confia-t-il tout bas.

Il approcha encore de moi, je me souvins pour la millième fois de ce qu'il s'était passé deux semaines plus tôt dans cette même salle. J'avais été si proche de le toucher, de le sentir. Et lui, que ressentait-il ?

Je relevai mon visage vers le sien pour lire dans son regard trop de choses. Je me détournai, bouleversée et confuse. Pourquoi ressentirait-il de la compassion pour une délinquante, de la tendresse pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, de l'inquiétude pour une cliente emmerdante ? Et cette lueur dans ses prunelles plus foncées que jamais ne pouvait pas non plus être causée par du désir, c'était impossible.

Après tout qu'avais-je à perdre ? Je ne le reverrais plus après ma sortie, si il me repoussait je n'aurais pas de regrets. J'allais réagir telle Izzy et oser tout. Je me collai à lui et passai un bras derrière sa nuque, il ne résista pas quand je l'attirai vers moi, quand je l'embrassai avec désespoir.

Deux coups furent frappés peu après, Edward et moi nous séparâmes, essoufflés. Nos regards ne se quittèrent pas, le sien comme le mien surpris et emplis de questions.

« Isabella Higginbotham, je dois vous interroger. » nous interrompit encore l'homme.

« Je suis Edward Masen, l'avocat de Mlle Higginbotham. »

« Inspecteur des prisons, Garrett Winston, je suis en charge de cette enquête. Asseyons-nous. »

Je remarquai enfin que l'inspecteur était venu accompagné de l'agent Mc Carthy.

« Mademoiselle, expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez avec ça. »

Il sortit d'un sac la pochette que j'avais rempli de sang et d'eau pour avoir une quantité suffisante. Edward attendit tout aussi impatiemment ma réponse, il glissa sa main sous la table pour se saisir des miennes.

« J'ai collecté ces derniers mois du sang, je l'ai stocké et j'y ai ajouté de l'eau. » leur dis-je sans relever le visage.

« D'où vient ce sang ? » m'interrogea l'inspecteur.

« De mes règles. » murmurai-je.

L'agent Mc Carthy et Edward sursautèrent mais pas l'inspecteur. Il reprit d'une voix égale :

« Ingénieux. Vous aviez donc prévu de vous venger depuis le début de votre emprisonnement. »

« Mesure de sécurité. » rectifiai-je.

« Alors je vous écoute, dites-moi pourquoi vous avez jugé cette mesure nécessaire. »

Une heure et demi plus tard, j'avais tout dit, tout rapporté, mes preuves et mes soupçons. J'avais plaidé la cause de Renée sans évoquer notre lien filial.

« Lauren Mallory et Victoria Fein ont été placées à l'isolement et feront l'objet de nouvelles condamnations. Je préviendrai votre avocat pour la suite. » conclut l'inspecteur.

Edward dut le suivre immédiatement, nous ne pûmes parler en privé.

* * *

 _J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Et pour la suite vous devrez attendre la semaine prochaine! À bientôt!_

 _VanessaJJ_


	10. Mars 2015

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, voici la suite..._

* * *

 **Mars 2015**

Après une enquête de quelques jours seulement, car comme je l'avais prédit les langues s'étaient déliées, Jessica et Victoria furent condamnées à un an de prison supplémentaire. Lauren elle, avait pris cinq ans de plus après les aveux du conseiller et les preuves de son trafic de cigarettes. Les trois criminelles furent transférées dans des prisons différentes, libérant celle de Bradford County de leur règne de la terreur.

Évidemment d'autres aspirantes au poste de chef de gang dominant se firent connaître rapidement. Les gardiens n'eurent aucune pitié et chaque tentative était immédiatement punie.

« Le fait que Black ait été à ce point corrompu a alerté le directeur en personne. » m'apprit Rosalie qui tenait ses informations de son petit-ami non officiel.

« Et pour les deux Volturis ? »

« Le problème c'est qu'il ont un papa puissant, Emmett est en quelque sorte un espion mais le directeur l'a prévenu, si il arrive quoique ce soit avant d'avoir des preuves en béton, il sera seul face aux Volturis. »

« Silence ! » résonna soudain la voix d'un surveillant.

Je remontai ma couverture sur moi et attendis quelques instants avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Et qui est leur père ? »

« C'est un gouverneur du Mississipi. »

« Alors pourquoi ses enfants travaillent ici ? Il y a plus prestigieux, non ? »

« Emmett aussi se pose la question, on ne sait pas et le directeur lui a dit que Alec et Jane Volturi ont postulé de leur plein gré. »

« Bizarre cette famille. Tu penses qu'il y a une magouille ? »

« Ils sont parfaits dans leur rôle en tout cas, commenta ma voisine. Pervers et implacables, ils me paraissent assez dingues pour vouloir régner sur une prison. »

« Rosalie, tu en as encore pour combien de temps ? »

« Un mois. »

Je me redressai vivement et sautai sur son lit. Jamais elle n'en avait parlé, à personne et Alice m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle avait été condamnée à trois ans.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je ne peux pas en parler. »

« Emmett ? »

Elle me fit non de la tête dans la semi pénombre et sembla vexée. Il était vrai que le surveillant ne pouvait rien faire pour la faire sortir plus tôt.

« Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ? »

« Izzy, ça doit rester secret. Ils vont dire que je suis transférée pour ma dernière année. En fait je retourne dans l'État de New York pour témoigner au procès de mon ancien fiancé. Il a violé une femme il y a quelques mois, il l'a déjà fait de trop nombreuses fois. »

« Il n'a pas été en prison ? »

« J'ai été la seule à porter plainte, il a prétendu que j'étais consentante et lui un peu ivre... Son père est riche et influent, il n'a fait qu'un mois de prison et a payé une lourde amende, sans compter les pots de vin. Mais cette fois-ci, il a violé une femme dans un autre état. Je suis tellement triste pour cette fille, si seulement j'avais- »

« Tu mérites d'être libérée, ne culpabilise pas. »

« N'en parle à personne. » m'ordonna-t-elle, retrouvant le ton hautain qu'elle me réservait habituellement.

« Mais Alice ? Esmé ? Tu ne vas rien leur dire ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Personne ne doit savoir avant mon départ, ça peut compromettre la valeur de mon témoignage. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Oui, bien sur. Mais pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? »

« Tu préviendras Emmett, il ne peut pas en être informé non plus. J'ai peur pour lui. »

« D'accord. Bonne chance Rosalie. »

« Toi aussi Izzy. »

 **_oOo_**

« Vous allez bien ? » me demanda doucement Edward.

Je ne savais pas si il était venu en tant qu'avocat ou – ou quoi d'ailleurs ? Ami ?

« Oui merci, et vous ? »

« Ça va. » répondit-il poliment.

Nous gardâmes le silence, nos regards s'évitaient, j'avais l'impression d'être en pleine puberté quand je ne pouvais croiser un garçon sans rougir. Mais ce garçon-là, j'avais osé l'embrasser...

« Le nouveau procès d'Esmé aura lieu en octobre. »

« C'est... c'est génial ! Merci Edward, c'est grâce à vous. »

« Je n'ai fait que donner l'affaire à mon père, il n'y a pas de quoi me vanter. »

« Au contraire, vous lui avez offert une chance inestimable. Esmé m'a dit que votre père était un très bon avocat, réputé, et qu'il a proposé de n'être payé qu'en cas d'acquittement et indemnisations. Ça ne serait pas possible sans vous, vous avez cru en elle. »

« Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas crue ? Vous savez que j'ai un sens inné pour savoir qui est coupable et qui ne l'est pas. Et vous, Isabella- »

« Je sais, n'en parlons plus. Il me reste moins de deux mois, je survivrai. » lui promis-je.

Émerveillée par la couleur de ses yeux d'émeraude et d'onyx, par la lumière dans ses cheveux de bronze, une fois encore, je ne me protégeais pas. Il pouvait voir Bella à cet instant, même si il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il avait face à lui une jeune femme timide et maladroite, une jeune femme qui se destinait à devenir un rat de laboratoire, une jeune femme qui se passionnait en secret pour les romans d'amour de la littérature classique anglaise.

« Elle a une nouvelle proie en vue. » ricana-t-il en me désignant une table à ma gauche.

Jane Volturi baissée vers l'agent de probation d'Alice qui était clairement mal à l'aise, ma co-détenue n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier non plus. Nous ne pouvions pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, d'un coup, Alice se redessa et toisa la gardienne.

« Va te chercher un autre homme, c'est le mien ! »

« Tu es aussi hideuse qu'un épouvantail, retourne dans ton bloc immédiatement. »

« Nous n'avions pas fini ! » s'insurgea Jasper Whitlock.

Volturi l'ignora, elle passa même les menottes à Alice pour l'humilier davantage. Ma co-détenue ne protesta pas, elle savait qu'elle venait de se mettre dans le pétrin. Son agent de probation appela plusieurs fois son nom, quand Alice disparut au détour d'un couloir, lui aussi quitta la salle des visites, les poings serrés.

 **_oOo_**

Une fouille surprise des dortoirs, la veille du départ de Rosalie, eut de terribles conséquences. Alice fut pour la première fois envoyée en cellule d'isolement lorsque l'on trouva dans ses affaires un morceau de miroir. Elle jura que ça ne lui appartenait pas et quiconque la connaissant savait qu'elle disait vrai. Alice possédait peu d'objets mais ils étaient tous en excellent état, qu'aurait-elle fait d'un bris aiguisé ? Une arme selon les gardes.

La lettre que m'avait confiée Rosalie pour Emmett fut trouvée, ma colocataire n'avait pas signé et je n'avais pas protesté quand ils supposèrent que je l'avais écrite. C'était notre box à toutes les deux qui était réellement visé, j'en avais la conviction parce qu'au moment de la fouille, Rosalie était avec son avocat et moi avec mon conseiller. En plein milieu de mon entretien, j'avais été escortée en salle d'interrogatoire sous le regard mesquin de Black.

Esmé me raconta, à mon retour d'interrogatoire, que Jane Volturi avait mené cette expédition et seul notre dortoir avait été fouillé.

« Et Alice ? » demandai-je pour la forme.

« Vengeance de Volturi, j'en suis certaine. »

« Elle n'aurait jamais du la provoquer la semaine dernière. Tu penses qu'elle va écoper d'une peine supplémentaire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais elle n'a jamais été en infraction, elle s'est toujours éloignée de la drogue et des cigarettes. Même quand Lauren a fait rentrer du maquillage, elle n'en a pas voulu. »

Alice était réellement honnête et je croyais à son histoire. Elle avait emprunté des vêtements et une parure de bijoux simples pour aller à un entretien d'embauche, elle aurait tout rendu si elle l'avait pu.

Rosalie piétinait d'impatience, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour moi lors de mon interrogatoire, j'allais la suivre quand un mot prononcé par Esmé me frappa.

« Tu as dit drogue. »

« Euh oui, la drogue. »

« Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais vu ? » lui demandai-je, tendue.

« Parce que c'est un secret très bien gardé. Je ne l'ai su qu'il y a un an et demi environ. J'ai surpris une détenue en acheter. »

« À qui ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Je ne sais pas, en voyant le sachet de poudre blanche, je me suis cachée. »

« Esmé, essaie de te souvenir, un détail, une voix, n'importe quoi ! » exigeai-je.

« Izzy ! » m'appela Rosalie depuis notre box.

Je l'entendais ramasser ce que les surveillants avaient jeté à terre, la moitié de nos affaires étaient abîmées voire cassées.

« Je vais y réfléchir, c'était il y a longtemps et celle qui achetait a depuis été libérée. »

« Et tu es sûre que ça ne se sait pas ? » insistai-je.

« Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Renée et Carmen, elles ne savaient pas non plus. Carmen est arrivée ici avant moi et tu connais Renée, elle peut paraître tête en l'air mais elle est très observatrice. »

Elle me donna une accolade mais je préférais m'enfuir. Je n'étais pas prête à parler de Renée, pas quand le puzzle enfin prenait forme.

« Où est la lettre ? »

« Ils l'ont trouvée, lui annonçai-je. J'ai dit que je l'avais écrite mais j'ai nié avoir eu des relations avec lui. J'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui, pas vraiment le choix vu ce que tu as écrit. Comme je sors bientôt, l'inspecteur Garrett y a cru. »

« Et Emmett ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Si il est découvert, il ne me le pardonnera jamais ! » paniqua-t-elle.

« Calme-toi, attendons de voir. »

« Mais je pars demain ! Je l'ai cherché depuis que je suis sortie de mon entretien avec mon avocat, Emmett est introuvable. »

« Ça serait logique qu'il soit aussi interrogé. »

Rosalie sanglota longtemps, me donnant le temps de repenser à ce qu'Esmé m'avait dit. De toute façon, ma colocataire refusait de m'écouter.

Un trafic de drogues dans la prison, c'était assez banal sauf qu'avant mon arrivée, je m'en souvenais parfaitement, j'avais lu tout ce que j'avais pu sur cette prison de Bradford County soi-disant débarrassée de ce poison mortel. Le réseau avait été démantelé après des années de sévices, les responsables étaient des détenues hispaniques. Les coupables avaient été jugées et condamnées et le surveillant général, Éléazar Castro, avait ensuite été promu directeur adjoint puis directeur.

Une nouvelle chute simulée dans les escaliers dix minutes plus tard me permirent d'aller à l'infirmerie. Une fois installée sur un lit avec une compresse froide sur la cheville et un poignet menotté au lit, je fus enfin seule avec le médecin.

« Je dois vous parler, docteur Cullen. »

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? » me répondit-il, quelque peu amusé de mon entrée en matière.

« Il y a de la drogue dans la prison. »

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre le directeur. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai remarqué des cas de grippes soi-disant, quand les consommatrices sont en manque. Ça n'est arrivé que quelques fois à ma connaissance car tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans les salles ou les dortoirs. »

« Il faut que je découvre qui en vend. »

« Izzy, ne jouez pas aux détectives, si vous êtes découverte avec de la drogue, vous passerez au moins un an de plus en prison. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, docteur, je dois découvrir qui a voulu tuer Renée Dwyer et jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais aucune piste. Rien, nada ! Et ce trafic est tout aussi mystérieux, j'ai l'intuition qu'il y a un lien entre l'agression de Renée et la drogue. »

Il refusa de répliquer, à la place il commença à astiquer plusieurs instruments d'auscultation.

« Docteur Cullen ? »

« Écoutez-moi, c'est une mauvaise idée ! s'exprima-t-il tout de même. Je comprends que vous voulez traîner devant la justice celle qui a fait ça à votre mère mais vous ne devez pas tout risquer ! Il y a sûrement un autre moyen ! »

« Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de ma mère ? » grondai-je en m'asseyant tant bien que mal sur le lit.

« J'ai dit quoi ? »

« Esmé. » devinai-je en rongeant mon frein.

Le médecin était un allié précieux ici, je ne pouvais de toute façon pas lui en vouloir d'avoir juste écouter Esmé.

« Izzy, je suis désolé. »

« Ça n'est rien, vous êtes amoureux tous les deux, c'est normal que vous partagiez certaines choses. » rétorquai-je en souriant.

Je jubilais quand le médecin se mit à rougir, il n'avait pas avoué ses sentiments à ma co-détenue, j'en était certaine. Je n'étais pas peu fière de le mettre face à l'évidence, Esmé l'aimait et si seulement la justice existait, elle serait libérée dans quelques mois et libre d'aimer enfin.

« Vous devez faire attention à vous, Izzy. »

 **_oOo_**

J'avais été persuadée qu'il n'y avait pas de drogue dans cette prison, aussi je ne m'étais pas préparée à en trouver. Comment reconnaître une droguée ? Si les gardiens ne voyaient rien c'était parce que ces droguées là ne ressemblaient en rien à celles que j'avais vu à la télévision.

Ne voulant pas mêler Carmen à cette histoire, même si elle était la plus ancienne sur place, je furetais désormais près des autres dortoirs, je tendais l'oreille autrement. Il me fallut quatre jours pour débusquer Kate, une détenue droguée, mon instinct encore une fois ne m'avait pas trompé. Je lui demandais à qui je devais demander pour m'en procurer, elle me donna rendez-vous le lendemain.

« Tu n'en auras pas, on sait que tu balances. » fut sa réponse le lendemain dans la cour.

« Mais c'est faux. »

« Personne ne t'en donnera, laisse tomber et un petit conseil, ne te crois pas en sécurité sans ces débiles du gang des salopes. »

 **_oOo_**

Emmett revint à la fin du mois, il s'arrangea pour nous isoler quand il m'aperçut près de la cantine. Je l'avais suivi à reculons, il semblait furieux.

« À quoi tu joues ? » me cria-t-il au milieu de la buanderie désertée pendant l'heure de déjeuner.

Je connaissais désormais l'endroit où lui et Rosalie s'étaient retrouvés ces deux derniers mois.

« La lettre ? » tentai-je faiblement.

« Oui la lettre ! »

« Rosalie l'a écrite pour toi, je devais te la donner. J'ai été aussi chargée de t'expliquer qu'elle n'a pas été transférée mais elle témoigne cette semaine à un procès en échange de sa libération anticipée. »

« J'ai du mal à saisir... »

« C'est clair ! Elle est libre ! »

« Oui ça j'ai compris mais pourquoi elle t'a fait confiance ? »

« J'en sais rien non plus. Sinon, tu as eu des problèmes ? »

« Enquête réglementaire, j'ai du rester chez moi, le temps de prouver que je n'avais aucune relation personnelle avec une détenue. »

« Et ? »

« Tu me vois, non ? J'ai été blanchi. »

« Un miracle, commentai-je. J'étais quasiment sûre qu'ils te pinceraient. C'est mal ce que tu as fait. » le narguai-je.

« Elle est vraiment libre ? »

« Oui, maintenant laisse-moi aller manger. »

« Izzy, sérieusement à quoi tu joues ? » dit-il, redevenu calme.

« Je ne joue pas. »

« Ton avocat est venu me voir au fait. »

« Edward ? Pourquoi ? » m'alarmai-je aussitôt.

« Lui aussi a cru que toi et moi... enfin tu vois. »

Mc Carthy me contourna pour sortir de la buanderie, je courus après lui.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » le questionnai-je.

« La vérité ! Je l'ai payé pour ses conseils juridiques également. »

« Edward ne s'occupe pas des crimes, or si on découvre que tu couches avec une détenue, ce serait considéré comme un viol. »

« Il est complètement fou ! » s'esclaffa-t-il en sortant cette fois-ci pour de bon de la salle.

* * *

 _Voilà, Rosalie est libérée, la pauvre Alice a avoué malgré elle ses sentiments et Carlisle va peut-être faire un pas significatif envers Esmé. Quant à Edward et Bella... bah il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, mais Bella cogite et Edward a été voir Emmett pour savoir si lui et Bella étaient vraiment ensemble, et Emmett l'a donc détrompé, ouf._

 _Alors? Vos impressions?_


	11. Avril 2015

_Voici le dernier chapitre, un très long chapitre. Excusez-moi pour les fautes, trop fatiguée pour relire aujourd'hui. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je m'excuse aussi auprès des reviews des non-membres, habituellement je réponds en débit de chaque chapitre. Je vous laisserai un petit mot à la fin de l'épilogue qui est publié aujourd'hui également._

* * *

 **Avril 2015**

Le procès de Royce King deuxième du nom se déroula sur seulement trois jours. Rosalie appela Esmé pour lui annoncer enfin qu'elle était libre et elle nous rendit visite peu après.

« Alors où vis-tu ? » la questionna Alice.

« Je suis à l'hôtel pour le moment. Mes parents veulent que je revienne vivre chez eux mais il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et comme tu sors bientôt... »

« Super ! s'écria la jeune femme en montant dans les aigus. Tu m'attends ! C'est trop gentil ! Il faut absolument que tu rencontres Jasper ! »

« Ok, calme-toi. »

Nous avions de la chance que ce fut Emmett qui nous surveillait. Esmé et moi continuâmes à lui poser des questions sur son retour à la vie normale, Rosalie nous mentit plus d'une fois, j'en étais certaine. Je réussis plus tard à croiser Emmett.

« Elle vit chez toi ? »

« Trop dangereux... »

« Tu la rejoins à son hôtel chaque soir, devinai-je. Gâte-la, elle en a besoin. »

Il me promit qu'il le faisait et continuerait à le faire aussi longtemps que Rosalie le voudrait.

 **_oOo_**

Le même soir, Alice me bombarda de questions sur l'après, ce que je ferais, où j'irais. Pour ne pas avoir à mentir, je proposais à Carmen et Esmé de leur envoyer des colis régulièrement, elles me firent une longue liste. J'espérais pour Esmé que je ne le ferais que quelques fois. Le père d'Edward qui la défendait désormais avait très bon espoir. Il avait déjà remis en cause la plupart des témoignages de l'époque et avait mis à nu les complicités de trois policiers, amis d'enfance de l'ex-mari d'esmé. Les preuves et les témoins à charge étaient un à un discrédités.

« Je suis coupable malgré moi et j'ai accepté ma sentence, nous dit Carmen. Je suis vraiment plus sereine dans cette prison, tu ne peux pas le comprendre heureusement pour toi, mais ici c'est comme un club de vacances pour moi. La prison où j'ai passé quatre ans au Nouveau Mexique était l'enfer. »

« Alors tu sors quand ? »

« Cinq ans si tout va bien. »

Son regard se troubla quand elle aperçut Volturi entrer dans la cantine. Elle se raidit et lança des oeillades derrière elle et à sa droite, ça ne me semblait pas être au hasard. Je me concentrai pour ne plus entendre Alice et Esmé mais les deux détenues qui se levèrent un instant plus tard. Je comptais encore trente secondes puis prétendis devoir téléphoner.

Personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, le déjeuner, aussi infect qu'il fût, n'était jamais manqué par mes « collègues ». Alors que faisaient ces deux détenues à la pharmacie pourtant fermée à cette heure-ci ?En quoi Carmen était-elle impliquée ? Jane Volturi n'était pas présente, je n'entendis que les deux femmes qui discutaient à voix basse.

« Le chargement a du retard, elle va encore être furieuse. »

« Merde j'ai besoin d'argent. »

« Tu n'as plus rien à vendre déjà ? »

« Non. »

« On partage, il m'en reste six doses. »

« Merci Tanya. »

« On y va, Volturi doit fermer dans une minute. »

Elle s'éclipsèrent sans me voir et rejoignirent le réfectoire. Je les suivis discrètement, ça n'était pas difficile, les autres détenues avaient terminé de déjeuner et se dispersaient lentement dans la prison. Les deux dealeuses s'assirent à la table que j'avais occupé plus tôt, l'une d'elle chercha sous la table, dût y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait puis les deux se levèrent.

Deux jours, voilà le temps qu'il me fallut pour admettre la vérité. Toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient assemblées et je venais de découvrir l'autre visage hideux derrière un sourire. Maintenant j'étais en pleine réflexion pour mon plan final. J'aurais bien fait une connerie pour aller à l'isolement et pouvoir me concentrer, pourtant je ne voulais plus la quitter des yeux.

Emmett accepta un autre tête-à-tête dans la buanderie, il était le seul en qui j'avais confiance avec le docteur Cullen mais ce dernier ne pourrait rien faire.

« Je sais qui est à la tête du trafic de drogue. » annonçai-je, quand même fière de moi.

« Izzy, tu as des preuves ? »

« J'ai vu mais je n'ai rien à montrer. Jane Volturi est complice, elle met à disposition la pharmacie de la prison pour le stockage. »

« Je savais qu'elle était impliquée. J'ai les bandes vidéos en sécurité et j'ai déjà fait des copies au cas où. »

« Eh bien... tu es prêt à vraiment t'impliquer ? »

« Bien sur, je vais aller récupérer les vidéos, tu dis que ça s'est passé quand ? »

« Il y a deux jours, un peu avant treize heures. »

« Je m'en charge. »

« Tu sais qui est affecté à la pharmacie ? Je ne les connais pas, elles étaient deux. »

« Tanya et Irina, elles ne sont pas droguées, on les teste régulièrement, c'est la condition pour travailler avec la pharmacie. »

« Elles stockent la drogue dans la pharmacie, elles ne se droguent pas, pas plus que- »

L'alarme retentit, pour la première fois en dix mois, je ne me couchais pas aussitôt à terre. Emmett m'entraîna dans les couloirs et me fit allonger dans un couloir près des cuisines avant de rejoindre son poste. Jane Volturi s'approcha peu après avec son compteur, elle s'agenouilla à côté de moi.

« Tu fouilles trop Isabella Swan, si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, tu te trompes. »

« Je vais sortir de là, répliquai-je. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Tu ne joues pas selon les règles. » fit-elle faussement vexée.

« Je ne joue pas. »

« Tu n'es rien, je suis au-dessus des lois... » chanta-t-elle avant de tirer sur mon bras.

 **_oOo_**

Le lendemain je fus sortie d'isolement et menée aussitôt en salle de visites, les poignets et les chevilles toujours menottés et je m'y rendis avec appréhension. Voir Edward m'aurait fait plaisir dans des circonstances plus normales, si il me voyait ainsi, il m'en voudrait encore de m'être fait injustement incarcérée. Je fus soulagée de ne pas le voir mais l'homme à qui l'on me conduisit n'avait rien d'amical non plus.

« Ah vous voilà ! L'héroïne du jour ! »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Aro Volturi, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Higginbotham. »

Je ne répliquai pas, ça n'avait de sens. Moi une héroïne ? Alors que sa fille ne cessait de me provoquer ?

« Grâce à votre persévérance, vous êtes venue à bout d'un véritable fléau. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Vous êtes trop modeste. »

« Écoutez-moi bien, dans dix minutes, vous serez convoquée chez le directeur adjoint, vous lui direz que vous avez découvert sa complicité. J'ai déjà transmis des preuves à votre avocat. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Isabella, vous venez de mettre fin à un trafic de drogues au sein de cette prison, les responsables sont déjà en isolement et le directeur qui était aussi impliqué est en route pour une prison fédérale. Non seulement ça mais vous avez démasquée un chef de cartel mexicain qui se cachait. »

« Carmen ? » demandai-je, étonnée.

Je l'avais découverte comme chef du réseau de drogue mais il y avait donc plus et le directeur Éléazar Castro était impliqué.

« Il y a d'autres faits à dénoncer. » remarquai-je.

« Et d'autres le feront, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez accompli votre petite mission et avez rendu de grands services. »

« Pourquoi est-ce vous qui m'annoncez tout cela ? »

« Vous êtes censée être très intelligente. »

« En effet, et je ne suis pas corruptible. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, mon sourire pourtant disparut quand Jane Volturi et son frère, je supposais, entrèrent à leur tour en tenue civile.

« Mes enfants ont enfin accepté de me rejoindre dans le Mississipi. » me déclara Aro Volturi.

« Et je suppose qu'ils ont pris soin de nettoyer leur bureau. » rétorquai-je, sentant la bile remonter dans ma gorge.

Ces salauds allaient donc s'en sortir sans être punis ni même inquiétés. Je n'en revenais pas qu'Edward ait accepté. Qu'avait-il fait au juste ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit de mèche avec ces malfrats en costume ?

Le père et ses enfants se levèrent d'un bloc, me toisèrent et m'offrirent le même sourire victorieux et empli de dédain. J'étais démunie face à eux, je ne représentais même pas une menace, au pire avais-je été un grain de sable déraillant une seconde leur engrenage criminel.

« Vous sortez dans une heure, il paraît. » me lança le patriarche sur le seuil de la salle.

« Je sors dans dix jours. »

« Une réduction de peine pour vous féliciter. »

Emmett se montra ensuite, il m'escorta vers le bureau du directeur adjoint.

« Je ne comprends rien. » lui dis-je totalement perdue.

« Mon bureau a été fouillé ainsi que mon appartement et ma voiture. Jane savait que tu la soupçonnais, elle t'a mise à l'isolement pour agir sans être gênée. Moi j'ai été envoyé dans un autre bloc. »

« Et Carmen ? »

« Carmen Diaz et le directeur sont apparemment liés depuis de nombreuses années, je n'en sais pas plus si ce n'est qu'il l'a protégée. Il savait pour le trafic de drogue. Quatre autres détenues sont impliquées. »

« Ils se débarrassent de moi ! Et le pire c'est qu'Aro Volturi en a parlé d'Edward. »

« Izzy, on a passé la nuit dernière à réfléchir, on n'avait pas le choix. Aro Volturi est très puissant, il aurait sauvé la peau de ses enfants sans difficultés. On s'évite de gros ennuis en acceptant son marché- »

« Non ! Ça n'est pas juste ! » m'insurgeai-je.

« Tu as passé près de dix mois ici, comment peux-tu croire encore que la justice est la même pour chacun ? »

« Je dois appeler Edward. »

Emmett soupira, me rappela que j'étais attendu par le directeur adjoint.

« Tellement têtue... » grogna-t-il en faisant demi-tour vers les cabines téléphoniques.

Mon avocat ne répondit pas immédiatement, je m'y repris à trois fois avant de le joindre.

« Bonjour Bella. Vous allez bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire avec Volturi ? » fulminai-je, refusant de m'attarder sur son ton doux et inquiet.

« Je vous en parlerai quand vous serez libre. Votre père arrive et je suis avec Phil en ce moment. »

Mon père et Phil ? Renée avait-elle enfin donné des signes de réveil ?

« Renée s'est- » commençai-je pleine d'espoir.

« Non toujours pas. Écoutez Bella, Volturi nous a coincé- »

« Vous avez décidé seul ! m'emportai-je de plus belle. Vous et Emmett apparemment ! Je n'ai rien eu à dire ! »

« Parce que vous vous seriez entêtée. » contra-t-il.

« Vous auriez dû m'en parler avant ! »

« Bella, c'était ça ou une année de plus en prison pour vous. Emmett et moi avons été cambriolés, ils l'ont aussi menacé vis à vis de sa petite amie, Rosalie. Nous avions tous à y perdre. Maintenant allez faire votre valise. »

« Ça n'est pas juste. » murmurai-je pour moi-même, sentant déjà mes larmes affluer.

« S'il vous plait Bella, sortez de prison. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi ma mère est dans le coma ?! »

« J'ai exigé les aveux de Carmen Diaz, vous saurez tout. J'ai peur pour vous, vous devez quitter la prison comme convenu. C'est la meilleure solution. »

Je raccrochai rageusement le combiné avant de suivre Emmett dans le bureau du sous-directeur. Ce dernier ne me posa en fait pas de questions sur ce que j'avais découvert, sans doute déjà acquis à la cause des Volturis. Il voulait juste prendre le poste vacant et éviter le scandale. Pour la presse, le trafic de drogues aurait été récent dans la prison, une détenue avait eu le courage de dénoncer les délinquantes. L'administration pénitentiaire avait pris les mesures nécessaires, renforcé la surveillance et Bradford County serait connue pour avoir démasquer deux anciens trafiquants recherchés au Mexique.

Je n'écoutais plus ensuite, je signais là où il me dit de le faire, je lui serrai la main comme une automate. Je ne cessais de penser à Carmen, à ce qu'elle avait fait pour réduire au silence ma mère. Je connaîtrais la vérité m'avait assuré Edward mais on m'avait enlevé le droit de la soutirer moi-même. Carmen, que j'avais cru du bon côté depuis le début, avait trompé tout le monde, moi la première et pendant des mois. Sans ce regard pour ses deux complices, je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonnée.

Plus tard, Esmé et Alice me regardèrent empaqueter mes livres et mes quelques produits sans rien dire, attendant une explication.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Elle s'assirent donc sur le lit de ma nouvelle colocataire, Emily, une jeune fille sympa mais trop naïve.

« Vous avez appris pour Carmen ? » les questionnai-je.

« Non, que se passe-t-il ? Depuis hier, elle a disparu. » me dit Esmé.

« Elle a été transférée dans une prison fédérale, elle vendait de la drogue ici et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que c'est elle qui a agressé ma mère, ou au moins donné l'ordre de le faire. »

« Ta mère ? s'interrogea Alice, je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Renée est ma mère, elle est dans le coma depuis bientôt un an. »

Alice en resta muette, une première. Esmé se leva et m'enlaça, cette fois-ci je n'eus pas le courage de la repousser.

« Elle parlait chaque jour de toi, comme elle était fière de toi. » me dit-elle.

« Alors tu es Bella, déduisit Alice. Ta mère a perdu un pari contre moi et tu me dois un après-midi de shopping ! »

« Quoi? » hoquetai-je en essuyant mes joues, heureuse d'entendre une telle bêtise dans ces moments difficiles.

« Elle nous a dit que tu n'étais pas coquette et tout ça. Si tu veux plaire à ton avocat de toute façon, il va te falloir faire quelques changements. Tu le revois quand ? »

« Dans les prochains jours... je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Je suis tellement en colère de ne pas avoir pu la confronter moi-même. »

« Tu viens nous dire au revoir avant de quitter le coin ? »

« Promis Alice. »

« Higginbotham, suivez-moi. » nous interrompit un surveillant.

« À bientôt les filles. »

Je passai les trois sas de sécurité, je pus ensuite me déshabiller et remettre avec délice les vêtements que je portais lors de mon emprisonnement, un jean et un t-shirt à manches longues. Uncarton sous le bras, je pénétrai ensuite dans le hall de la prison, j'étais libre.

« Bella ! » entendis-je.

C'était Phil mais je ne le vis même pas parce que deux yeux verts me transperçaient par leur douceur. Mon beau-père me prit dans ses bras puis commença à s'excuser.

« Non Phil, tu n'as blessé personne, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été au bout et que les personnes responsables de l'état de Renée vont être enfin punies. »

« Bella, Edward a fait beaucoup pour ça, on a eu de la chance de l'avoir dans notre équipe. »

Je le regardais encore, plus vraiment comme Izzy mais pas encore comme Bella. Je lui en voulais d'avoir décidé à ma place mais ça ne faisait pas de doute désormais qu'il l'avait fait en ayant à cœur mon seul et unique intérêt. Edward Masen n'était pas à la botte des Volturis. Phil s'était écarté pour mieux me voir, à la place je courus me cacher contre Edward. Il inhala profondément et m'emprisonna dans ses bras.

« Enfin. » murmura-t-il plusieurs fois.

Il était... il était ma maison, comment était-ce possible ? Je le connaissais à peine. Son souffle contre mon front suffit à détruire définitivement les remparts autour de mon cœur.

« Allons-y. » nous proposa Phil.

Il me donna la main et ne la relâcha plus. Nous montâmes dans sa voiture, Phil m'expliqua qu'il n'avait plus conduit depuis cette nuit dix mois plus tôt. Edward garda donc ma main dans la sienne et conduisit avec aisance dans les rues de Jacksonville.

Quand il nous stoppa face à l'hôpital, je lui souris en guise de remerciement et me précipitai dehors, oubliant quelques minutes le trouble et le désir. Ma mère avait changé de chambre, n'étant plus techniquement en période d'incarcération. Cette chambre était plus grande, avec une salle de bains personnelle et une commode sur laquelle trônait avec un bouquet de fleurs. Je remarquai aussi le gros fauteuil confortable où Phil avait dû passer de nombreuses nuit. Je m'approchai enfin de ma mère en sanglotant face à son visage impassible, à son corps amaigri et pâle.

Je lui racontai tout, dans le désordre, parfois en chuchotant d'autres en riant. Je lui dis comme Esmé, Alice et Rosalie tenaient à elle, qu'elle manquait à beaucoup de gens et que je n'avais jamais été aussi fière d'être sa fille. Je lui dit aussi que les responsables de son agression étaient déjà en prison mais leur peine allait être prolongée.

« Bella, ça va aller ? » me demanda à un moment Phil.

« Oui. »

« Je rentre, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, Edward t'attend à l'accueil. »

« Mais- »

« Bella, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il a bien pu t'arriver dans cette prison, mais je t'en supplie, laisse ça derrière toi et redeviens toi-même. »

Je me tendis à ces mots, Phil ne le remarqua pas. Il embrassa mon front puis me dit à plus tard. Je me rendis dans la petite salle de bains de la chambre et me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais changé, grandi, mûri, ça n'aurait pas du être une mauvaise chose. Mon regard, lui, avait pris vingt ans de plus au moins et le chocolat de mes iris que ma mère aimait tant était devenu glacé.

Je me passai de l'eau froide puis décidai d'utiliser la douche. Je me servis du gel douche et son shampoing, embaumant la petite cabine de l'odeur sucrée de la noix de coco. J'avais le droit à un vrai moment de solitude dans cet hôpital, un moment rien que pour moi.

Même en étant déçue de la façon dont tout s'était dénoué, je devais être heureuse d'être libre, au près de ma mère. Je n'avais plus autant de colère qu'aux premiers jours de mon incarcérations. Je ne pardonnerais jamais à Carmen et son gang, évidemment. Mais j'étais de retour dans la vraie vie, enfin je pourrais décider quoi faire et quand le faire. Plus de règles, plus de cris, le calme et la paix, voilà à quoi j'aspirais et sous cette douche brûlante, je rêvais de partager cet état de grâce avec Edward.

Je n'avais eu que trois petits-amis, dont le dernier à qui j'aurais cédé si il ne m'avait pas quitté le jour où je lui avais annoncé devoir partir plusieurs semaines en Floride pour voir ma mère. Mike avait été un goujat, il avait attendu mais pas si patiemment que je couche avec lui. Après avoir entendu beaucoup trop d'histoires sordides en prison, je me sentais chanceuse d'être encore vierge à vingt-deux ans.

Je sortis de la douche et m'essuyai rapidement pour réprimer mes fantasmes, ça n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il me fallait aussi trouver d'autres vêtements, enroulée dans ma serviette je retournai dans la chambre et allai directement vers la commode. Un toussotement me fit littéralement sursauter, Edward était assis dans le fauteuil, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges. Je resserrai ma serviette et filai m'habiller dans la salle de bains.

« Vous n'auriez pas du m'attendre. » lui dis-je en voyant que la nuit était tombée.

« Je n'aurais pas pu partir. »

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi lentement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer.

« Vous voulez parler ? »

« Oui, je suppose... »

Voulais-je vraiment tout savoir ? Je n'avais pas encore eu pourtant la confirmation que Carmen était celle qui avait mis ma mère dans ce lit d'hôpital. Il sortit d'un sac une liasse de feuilles et me les tendit.

« Carmen Diaz a décrit ce qu'il s'est passé le 17 avril 2014. »

« Faites m'en un résumé... je ne peux pas. » lui demandai-je en lui rendant les documents.

« Esmé a découvert le trafic et en a parlé à Carmen et Renée, sans se douter que Carmen était la chef du trafic. Renée partageait son espace au dortoir avec Carmen, elle a du remarquer quelque chose, pourtant elle n'en a pas parlé. Au bout de quelques mois, elle a réussi à subtiliser de la drogue à Carmen et elle l'a remis à un surveillant, sans vouloir pour autant dénoncer qui que ce soit. »

« Quel gardien ? »

« James Saint-Clair, il a démissionné peu après, soi disant pour rejoindre sa fiancée au Canada. Mon hypothèse est que Jane Volturi l'a puni d'avoir gardé pour lui la drogue. C'est lui qu'Emmett a remplacé. Carmen a été prévenue par Volturi sans doute, elle n'a rien laissé paraître et a attendu que Renée parle. Votre... »

« On peut se tutoyer maintenant. »

« Tu as raison. Ta mère a fini par en parler à un autre gardien, Carmen a décidé de la faire taire. Personne n'a entendu l'agression parce qu'un gardien, toujours Volturi selon moi, a bloqué l'accès aux douches. Tanya, Irina et Kate, les trois autres membres du trafic ont frappé ta mère à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'avait pas pour consigne de tuer mais de frapper pendant cinq minutes sans s'arrêter. Ensuite, Volturi les a escorté à la pharmacie pour les couvrir. »

« A-t-elle exprimé des regrets ? S'est-elle excusée ? »

Il fit non de la tête avant d'ajouter.

« Carmen Diaz a un lourd passé dans la drogue, elle a déjà fait assassiner des gens. »

« Mais Aro Volturi la protège. »

« Non, l'alliance de Carmen avec Jane et Alec Volturi était un concours de circonstances, eux voulaient se faire de l'argent, ils ont fait chanter Éléazar Castro en découvrant qu'il faisait entrer de la drogue. Ils ont aidé à ce qu'il soit promu directeur. Carmen et Éléazar ne voulaient pas d'un gros trafic de drogue, juste de quoi écouler le stock qu'ils ont fait passé en arrivant aux États-Unis. »

« Je suis fatiguée. » dis-je simplement en me levant du fauteuil.

« Je vous ramène chez Phil. »

« Vous semblez bien vous connaître tous les deux. » remarquai-je.

« On a passé du temps ensemble, pareil pour Charlie. »

« Mon père est venu en Floride ? »

« Plusieurs fois, il espérait toujours que tu changerais d'avis sur les visites. À chaque fois que je suis venu, lui ou Phil m'accompagnait, ils attendaient à l'accueil. »

« Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas ? Déjà Charlie est shérif, et çà se voit en un regard. Sans compter qu'il déteste sortir sans son uniforme. J'ai du changer de nom, pour que Charlie ne soit pas contacté en cas de problème et que personne ne fasse le lien. Pareil pour Phil, lui est venu trois fois par semaine voir ma mère, une détenue ou un surveillant l'aurait reconnu. Esmé a découvert que j'étais la fille de Renée ceci dit. »

Nous montâmes en voiture, nos mains ne s'étaient même pas frôlées, je regrettais de l'avoir lâchée la sienne plus tôt. Nous étions désormais plus timides que jamais, seuls dans sa voiture, le silence devint vite pesant.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Tu vas retourner à Seattle ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours voulu vivre au soleil. »

« Phil et ton père m'ont raconté pourquoi tu es parti à Forks à dix-sept ans, c'était très généreux de ta part. »

« Je suppose. »

« Phil est d'accord pour t'héberger aussi longtemps que tu le veux, avec Charlie on a ramené des affaires à toi le mois dernier. »

« Pourquoi tu sais tout de moi ? Tu connais ma famille, tu connais ma meilleure amie, tu... Moi je ne sais rien de toi. »

« Ça ne tient qu'à toi, Bella. Si tu veux me connaître, je suis là. »

Il me regarda sans sourire, il attendait une réponse et des questions. Il

« Et toi ? Tu voulais savoir autant sur moi ? » plaisantai-je.

« Oui, souffla-t-il. J'aurais préféré que tu sois celle qui me raconte. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant, il manqua de griller un feu.

« Pourquoi tu es en colère ? »

« Je ne... Pour rien. Oublions. Tu dois avoir faim. »

« Oh que oui ! »

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Dans un restaurant italien mais je connais mal la ville, alors je te laisse choisir. »

Les minutes suivantes redevinrent silencieuses. Il y avait tellement de non-dits dans ses déclarations et tellement de questions dans son regard. Il savait déjà beaucoup sur moi, j'aurais pensé mon père moins enclin à se confier à un étranger, Edward n'en était plus un visiblement. Quant à Phil, je n'avais vécu avec ma mère et lui qu'un an, il ne me connaissait qu'à travers les souvenirs de Renée. Pourtant depuis que j'étais partie à l'université aucun de mes parents ne me connaissait plus.

Et même si c'était la dernière fois que je voyais Edward, je garderais à jamais le souvenir de ses lèvres contre les miennes, de ses bras autour de mon corps, de sa main dans la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas l'attirer, j'avais toujours été une beauté naturelle, même Alice me l'avait dit. Edward était sophistiqué et incroyablement séduisant. Il avait sûrement quelqu'un dans sa vie.

« Non. » dit-il.

« Comment ? » sursautai-je.

« Je n'ai personne dans ma vie Bella, et toi ? Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend ? »

Je niai, mortifiée d'avoir laisser mes pensées passer le barrage de mes lèvres. Nous étions garés devant un petit restaurant italien, malgré mon ventre vide, je n'avais pas envie de sortir de cette voiture où flottait son odeur.

« Moi je t'ai attendu. »

Je fermai les yeux, enivrée par le sous-entendu. Pourquoi me voulait-il ?

« Viens. »

« Une table pour deux, au fond. » demanda-t-il à la serveuse.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire séducteur et nous guida. Edward s'assit à côté de moi sur la banquette, augmentant ma température de quelques degrés encore. La serveuse fronça les sourcils, elle ne m'accorda pas un regard, même en me tendant la carte et en récitant les spécialités.

« Bella ? »

Voilà que je m'étais encore égarée dans mes pensées, la serveuse attendait notre commande. Je choisis la première chose. Je réalisais que je n'avais pas encore prononcer le plus important.

« Merci Edward pour ce que tu as fait. Chaque jour était... difficile, je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus au téléphone tout à l'heure. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être sortie, d'avoir pu aller passer du temps avec ma mère. Merci de m'avoir aidé à découvrir la vérité. Je suis tellement soulagée de savoir. »

« Si j'avais été efficace, tu n'aurais pas été en prison, et tu y es restée malgré moi. » répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

Il me cachait quelque chose, il n'avait pas voulu répondre dans la voiture, je jugeai plus sage de ne pas le questionner à nouveau. Il avait sans doute déjà appris le déroulement de la nuit du 21 avril de l'année dernière mais je me sentais le devoir de lui donner ma version.

« Personne n'a voulu nous dire ce qu'il était arrivé à ma mère. Phil était si perdu sans elle, malheureux, inconsolable à la minute où elle a été incarcérée mais quand elle a été emmenée à l'hôpital, ça a été pire. Il est resté auprès d'elle trois jours, je suis venue dès que j'ai pu et Phil n'a pas voulu quitté. Elle a du être opérée, une défaillance pulmonaire suite à ses blessures. Phil a dû quitter la chambre au moins pour la nuit. Il n'est jamais arrivé chez lui, j'ai reçu un appel d'un bar. Il a beaucoup bu ce soir-là, quand je suis arrivée, lui était déjà parti. Je l'ai cherché pendant deux heures.. Il s'était encastré dans un immeuble avec sa voiture, ça l'a dessaoulé. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il ne cessait de dire qu'il irait en prison et qu'il ne pourrait plus être auprès de Renée. »

« Et tu as eu l'idée de prendre le blâme pour aller en prison vous-même. »

« Oui, je devais le faire. J'ai emmené Phil à mon hôtel, j'ai laissé ma voiture et je suis allée chez lui en taxi. J'ai appelé mon père, il a refusé d'abord de m'aider mais il n'était pas là et n'aurait rien pu faire pour m'en empêcher. Il m'a expliqué comment agir. Il a contacté un ami à lui pour que mon nom soit changé aussitôt dans les banques de données de mon assurance maladie. Ensuite j'ai bu tout ce que j'ai pu trouver et quand la police est arrivée, j'étais ivre. Je les insultée, je me suis débattue puis j'ai été embarquée. La suite tu la connais. »

« En effet. »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir mêlé à ça. Ton appartement a été cambriolé ? »

« Ils n'ont rien trouvé. En rentrant chez moi, un homme de main d'Aro m'attendait. Il savait que j'étais le seul à te rendre visite, il a cru que j'aurais des preuves ou des débuts de preuves. Tout était chez Emmett. Il m'a fait signé ta demande de libération avancée pour raisons personnelles. »

« Il t'a menacé ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Non, enfin les menaces habituelles, qu'il briserait ma réputation. Mon père a entendu ça des milliers de fois, moi c'était une première mais ça ne m'a pas impressionné. »

« Tu n'avais rien à y gagner. » relevai-je.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu es sortie plus tôt et tu as eu les aveux de Carmen Diaz. Bella... Bella j'ai fait ça pour toi, tu comprends ? »

Il posa sa main sur la table l'ouvrit pour m'attirer, j'y mis la mienne, sans peur.

« Emmett m'a dit que tu l'avais aidé à se disculper, malgré les risques. Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Edward regarda ses couverts attentivement puis se passa une main dans les cheveux et finit par parler.

« Je me suis fait passer pour son petit ami. »

Je ris tout bas d'abord, vite emportée par un éclat puis un autre en voyant l'air vexé de mon ancien avocat.

« C'est la première fois que tu ris, remarqua-t-il, comme fasciné. Je... Il reste une chose à éclaircir. »

Je voulus retirer ma main, il ne le permit pas. Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer. Izzy me manquait déjà.

« Le baiser. » explicita-t-il.

Je rougis comme une pivoine, au moins je n'étais pas en face de lui, à sa droite, je pouvais encore esquiver son regard.

« Euh... oui... je ne me suis jamais excusée. Désolée. Clairement, c'était inapproprié. » me justifiai-je maladroitement.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas compris mon désir basique d'être alors touchée, enlacée. Quant à la vraie raison de ce baiser, je l'avais déguisée si longtemps sous des arguments bancals. J'avais désiré Edward tout simplement et depuis tellement de temps. C'était si inédit pour moi que je n'avais pas compris immédiatement et ensuite je n'avais pas voulu l'admettre.

« Vues les circonstances, peut-être. Bella, quand j'ai compris pourquoi tu t'étais laissée accuser, je n'ai pu que t'admirer davantage. »

« Ça n'est pas si extraordinaire. »

« Tu avez mis fin à deux réseaux, tu es venue à bout de criminelles et d'agents corrompus. Une véritable héroïne. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir en prison ? »

Je me défilai, il avait déjà beaucoup avoué et moi je me retranchais en permanence. Je n'étais plus Izzy, j'étais Bella, timide et manquant de confiance en moi.

« Bella je ne supportais pas l'idée de te savoir là bas. Pas toi. »

« Je n'étais qu'une cliente. »

Il se colla à moi et releva mon visage vers le sien, ordonnant silencieusement que je le regarde.

« Le coup de foudre, la destinée, appelle ça comme tu veux, je suis tombé amoureux de toi à notre première rencontre. »

Il initia ce baiser-là et les suivants, j'étais bien trop émue pour agir, pour réfléchir. Était-il sincère ? Pouvait-il m'aimer depuis plus d'un an ? Savait-il au moins qui il aimait ? Bella ou Izzy ?

« Bella, j'ai si souvent rêvé de cet instant. » chuchota-t-il quand je dus reprendre ma respiration.

Moi, il m'aimait moi, décidai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou avec fougue, il n'y avait pas à choisir.

« Dis-moi que tu ressens la même chose. » haleta-t-il tandis que je lui rendais avec ferveur ses baisers.

« Oui... Je t'aime Edward. »

* * *

 _Je ne vous fais pas attendre, je publie aussitôt l'épilogue! Alors c'est votre dernière occasion de m'écrire une review!_


	12. Épilogue

Réponse aux non-inscrites

L.I.E: merci pour les compliments et de m'avoir laissé un chance  
Morgane: j'espère que la suite te plait  
Aurore: merci de me suivre depuis si longtemps et de m'écrire toujours des reviews  
Ines: merci pour tes reviews, en espérant que la fin te plaira autant que le début  
sochic88: heureuse de t'avoir croisée sur cette fic également  
Une Inconnue: merci pour tes reviews, j'espère te revoir bientôt sur mes autres fics  
Eliloulou: merci d'avoir laissé une review et j'espère que Emmett te plaira encore plus  
zaho: tu as vu que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ;-)  
Bonjour: ne t'inquiète pas, je termine toujours mes fics, merci de me lire  
Guest: merci d'avoir laissé une review

* * *

 _On saute deux mois dans l'histoire et voilà l'épilogue !_

* * *

 **Juin 2015**

« Tu veux qu'on ne lui dise pas où tu as été ces derniers mois ? » s'enquit Phil.

« Oui... mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle détectera mes mensonges. Je veux juste qu'elle se réveille. »

« Elle va aussi vouloir savoir qui est ce garçon qui ne veut plus te lâcher. » grommela mon père.

Phil, Edward et moi le laissâmes bougonner encore, amusés. Charlie n'avait eu de cesse que de vouloir piéger Edward, le faire culpabiliser d'avoir pu me voir pendant mon temps en prison. Il me voyait aussi pour la première fois amoureuse et même en ayant donné tacitement son accord à Edward alors que j'étais toujours derrière les barreaux, Charlie voulait jouer au papa protecteur.

Notre attente fut soudain interrompue par le journal télévisé et nous nous tûmes en voyant deux visages connus.

 _Le gouverneur Wintrop a tenu une conférence de presse ce matin suite à la mort de Carmen Diaz et d'Éléazar Castro. Ce dernier a été inculpé pour trafic de drogues et viol sur une détenue. Bien que la deuxième accusation risque de ne pas être retenue puisque Carmen Diaz et lui agissaient de concert depuis de nombreuses année. Elle avait été arrêté il y a sept ans à la frontière avec près d'un kilo de cocaïne dans ses bagages. Elle avait clamé avoir été utilisée par un gang contre sa volonté mais en fait, elle était elle-même chef de gang. Ciblée par plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat, elle avait donc décidé de se mettre à l'abri dans une de nos prisons. Selon la loi mexicaine, Carmen Diaz risque jusqu'à la perpétuité pour trafic de drogues, esclavagisme et proxénétisme. Éléazar Castro et elle étaient déjà en couple, il l'avait suivie et s'était fait engagé comme gardien de prison. Grâce à l'argent amassé au Mexique, il a pu soudoyer ses supérieurs pour monter en grade jusqu'à devenir directeur de la prison de Bradford County. Il devaient être extradés une fois leur procès aux États-Unis terminé et très probablement incarcérés à vie dans leur pays d'origine. La cause de leur mort n'est pas accidentelle, une enquête est en cours, la piste d'une vengeance est privilégiée._

Le reportage se termina à mon grand soulagement, Edward était redevenu mon avocat puisque j'allais témoigner contre ces deux criminels. Il avait du négocier avec le juge pour que mon nom ne soit pas communiqué avant le procès. Je n'aurais finalement pas à le faire.

« Elle est réveillée, vous pouvez la voir un par un. » annonça le médecin.

Je laissais Phil entrer en premier. Depuis que nous avions été prévenu la veille que ma mère était sortie de son coma, il ne tenait plus en place. Il nous avait fallu attendre avant de pouvoir enfin lui rendre visite. Le cauchemar se terminait, la vie pouvait reprendre son cours.

 **_oOo_**

 **Octobre 2015**

« Accusée, levez-vous pour l'énoncé du verdict. »

Esmé se redressa, le visage impassible. Malgré un procès qui l'avait lavée de tous soupçons et mis en lumière la brutalité, la cruauté de son ex-mari, elle était extrêmement nerveuse. La seule personne capable de la faire sourire ces derniers mois avait été Carlisle. Il avait démissionné peu après ma sortie pour commencer une relation officielle avec mon ancienne co-détenue.

Edward avait finalement rejoint l'équipe de son père pour le procès. J'étais assise avec Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que Renée, enfin rétablie et Phil. Ma mère savait désormais ce que j'avais fait et elle m'en voulait toujours. Nous avions trouvé un compromis, si Esmé était enfin disculpée et libérée, Renée considérerait que j'avais bien fait de me faire enfermer.

« Esmé Platt Cullen, vous êtes reconnue non coupable du meurtre de Charles Emerson et par le fait acquittée ce jour. Vous êtes libre, madame. »

Esmé se tourna vers son mari, ne pouvant plus retenir sa joie et ses larmes. Carlisle la cueillit dans ses bras avec autant de liesse. Malgré le verdict elle fut tout de même contrainte à retourner à la prison pour prendre acte de sa libération et récupérer ses affaires. Elle quitta la salle, escortée par son avocat et deux policiers.

La séance fut levée, le cauchemar était maintenant terminé désormais pour nous toutes. Edward me rejoignit et me donna un long baiser qui me promettait une nouvelle nuit blanche. Nous devions pourtant être patients.

« L'avion atterrit demain à dix-sept heures, donc je compte sur vous pour que tout soit prêt. »

Alice donnait ses dernières instructions à Charlie qui comme nous tous avait du mal à résister à la jeune femme. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais intégré mes nouveaux amis à ma famille. Quand nous avions tous discuté de l'après-procès et que Carlisle nous avait annoncé avoir une opportunité de diriger un petit hôpital à l'ouest de Seattle, Emmett et Rosalie les premiers avaient décidé de le suivre. Alice et Jasper à leur tour décidèrent de déménager dans l'état de Washington, ils vivraient à Seattle. Mon père avait fait pression sur Edward pour que nous vivions à Forks mais c'était tout simplement impossible pour moi ! À défaut de soleil, il me fallait une bibliothèque digne de ce nom à proximité. Comme Alice et Jasper, nous allions emménager à Seattle où Edward avait entre temps trouvé un cabinet d'avocats et moi un stage dans un laboratoire.

Renée, elle, avait déjà quitté la Floride. Phil entraînait maintenant une équipe de baseball dans l'Oregon, nous ne serions plus très éloignés.

Pour la première nuit de liberté d'Esmé et pour fêter notre nouveau départ collectif, nous avions réservé des chambres dans un grand hôtel. Nous avions déjà déménagé, nos affaires et quelques meubles étaient arrivés la veille dans nos nouveaux logements. Charlie avait été désigné pour préparer la maison de Carlisle et Esmé. Le médecin l'avait acheté peu après son mariage avec Esmé. Une autre cérémonie, religieuse cette fois, s'y tiendrait dans un mois, rattrapant celle trop sobre en prison trois mois plus tôt.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, après un dîner au restaurant autour d'Esmé et avec nos amis, Edward et moi nous réfugièrent dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Le temps et la routine n'avait pas encore frappé notre couple, nous étions toujours aussi amoureux et passionnés. Je n'avais qu'une peur, qu'il me demande en mariage. Carlisle et Esmé avaient été les premiers à s'unir, Emmett et Jasper avaient quant à eux posé la question à leurs compagnes qui avaient accepté. Depuis, Edward était régulièrement taquiné parce qu'il n'avait encore rien fait. Face aux moqueries, il restait stoïque mais son regard se voilait d'une tristesse que moi seule décelait et comprenait.

Moites et haletants, nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit, emmêlant nos corps.

« J'ai tellement hâte de commencer cette nouvelle vie à Seattle. » me confia-t-il calmement, comme si il démarrait une négociation et cherchait à me mettre en confiance.

« Moi aussi. » lui répondis-je sincèrement mais .

Qu'allait-il me dire ensuite ?

« Tout à construire... ensemble... Ça va être merveilleux. Me réveiller chaque jour à tes côtés, dans notre lit. »

J'avais vécu chez ma mère dès ma libération mais avais vite passé mes nuits chez Edward. Vivre ensemble à Seattle avait été une évidence et pour moi c'était significatif. Lui voulait s'engager davantage, il me prouvait chaque jour son amour et son dévouement. Pourquoi donc restais-je hostile au mariage alors que j'avais le parfait candidat au titre de mari. Pouvais-je désormais envisager ma vie sans lui ? Absolument pas. Pourquoi ne pas porter son nom ? Pourquoi ne pas être son épouse ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Dans cette logique, ne pas être marié mais vivre en concubinage pourrait aussi suffire. Il y a avait plus cependant, il voulait avoir ce lien avec moi, sacré et que personne ne pourrait remettre en cause.

« Ça va être merveilleux. » répétai-je en tremblant.

Me restait désormais à lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête...

 **FIN**

* * *

_Qui soupçonnait Carmen et Éléazar? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? La fin vous plait-elle? J'attends avec impatience vos avis. La fic est terminée, à mon tour de vous lire!_

 _Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en favori et suivi, merci à chacune d'entre vous qui a lu depuis le début et merci d'avance à celle qui liront ensuite. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas d'inspiration et de volonté d'écrire autant._

 _VanessaJJ_


End file.
